Red and Black
by dreamfighter920
Summary: One with black hair and one with red, both alike in dignity, on an island where we lay our scene, where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. A pair of star-cross'd lovers live their lives whose secrets they must hide from their families and each other, will Gordon and his adventurous love be accepted? Gordon/OC, rated M for swearing and smut, a gift for Artemisdesari.
1. Chapter 1

Red and Black – Chapter 1

**Firstly, I would like to say a massive thank you to Artemisdesari for helping me develop this as I am terrible at getting my ideas down onto paper, and I would also like to say that you should check out her work because she is amazing! **

**Secondly, this is my first modern Thunderbirds fic as oppose to being an incompetent 12 year-old the last time I tried to write one. I also ask you to bear in mind that am at boarding school for most of the year and therefore unable to post regularly because they block this site. I am also getting used to some new medication that currently makes me fail at general life, so I may be lacking in certain areas of functionality; so please be patient with me. **

**As for everything else, I hope you enjoy this fic; there's a lot of pre-era stuff going on as well as more of what the boys lives are like outside of rescues. If you have ideas for things or elements you'd like to see in this story or other stories then feel free to R&amp;R. Or R&amp;R anyway because it'll make me super happy! **

**Anyway, Thunderbirds Are GO!**

_Black hair, _Penny thought; he hadn't changed one bit. Most people in her line of work never stayed the same, or looked the same; but this man was the same as he had been since they had last met, years ago.

"Tim," she greeted the fellow agent with an open palm.

"It's so good to finally see you again." Penelope was amazed that he had even remembered her, let alone agreed to meet again.

"And it's good to be able to make this a social call, rather than the usual end of the world." he jested, knowing that they were free to speak as they wished in Penny's home, without secrets. The two hadn't meant since the last Olympics, and with good reason. Penny and Tim knew the dangers of two agents being friends but it was a risk that they were willing to take.

They talked together in the privacy of Penny's drawing room, about everything in their lives; little and small with no distraction until their conversation wandered to their last meeting: the London Olympics. They both cringed at the thought of the closest shave of Tim's career as an agent. British security needed someone to watch out for the team players, so they put Tim in the field as a swimmer with the medallist. Or rather, MI5 needed Tim to win a medal for the sake of having an inside look. Unlike with his superiors, Penny knew more to Tim's side of the mission than he may have been willing to put in his report.

"So, you never did explain what happened at the Olympics," she questioned.

"What? Where I nearly missed the medal? How do you even remember that?" Tim chuckled, lifting a teacup to his mouth.

"Of course I remember it, we were assigned together and you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Please Penelope; I only just scraped bronze after all that." The pair laughed at their memories of Tim's startled, ungraceful jump into the water that nearly cost him a medal and a job.

"I think we both know that you were distracted, Tim" she said as Tim stood up walked over to a portrait hanging on the wall.

"Speaking of distractions," murmured Penelope, her tone rich with irony. Tim stared at the red in the painting, or more specifically the red hair. Penelope watched as Tim let himself become absorbed by the painting; she got up to join him in front of the painting to see who it was that had captured Tim's mind.

"Isn't he the American swimmer I was against?" He said, without taking his eyes off of the portrait.

"Gordon? Yes, I remember that."

"You clearly know him a bit better than we did then."

"Yes, well, I'm a friend of his father's; unfortunately the rest is classified."

"Actually Penny, now that you mention him, is he coming to that Olympiads reunion thing in London next week?" Penny made an effort to hide the smirk that was forming on her face, she silently reminded herself of her previously unanswered question; and hoped that this would provide her an answer.

"I have no idea I'm afraid, why do you ask?"

"I just think it would be nice to make friends with my old opponents, they are nice chaps once you get to know them; not everything has to revolve around a mission, you know." Tim finally took his eyes off the painting, and returned to reality. His smile was stronger than when he had first walked through the door that afternoon, and Penny was very keen on the idea of Tim making more friends outside the lonely life of a spy; but she couldn't help but wonder if there was something that she had managed to miss between her boys. After all, she had made it her mission to find out everything about anyone she had ever worked with; including Tim. What could a fellow agent possibly hide from her?

"Friends? Are you totally sure about that?" She said, her mind racing with possibilities. And then, the obvious hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Did you nearly mess up the mission because of Gordon Tracy?" She exclaimed; Penny watched a little colour jump into Tim's cheeks as he almost dropped his teacup; much to her amusement. She watched through his skull as the cogs in his brain turned while he remembered a dark secret from years ago, and Penny was determined to have it out of him.

"And our boss still hasn't worked that out," Tim stifled a laugh;

"Yes, I nearly screwed up my entire career because he was my distraction." Penelope laid her teacup on the table and began to chuckle, her eyes were watering with glee at this new-found golden information about her friend. _How did I not know this about him? _She asked herself, barely able to concentrate on her own thoughts. _I know everything about those boys! _

"Oh come on, you have to give me more than that! This is the best story I've heard all year, you can't possibly leave it there! And don't you dare pull the confidential card on me, Tim." Tim let a tiny smile creep up the side of his mouth, he was well aware that there was no way out for him this time; nobody gets out questioning from Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward.

"Well, since you asked so nicely," Tim let the sarcasm hang in the air between the pair of them.

"I will say that he is a very good kisser. And I will say no more, mind you!" Penelope felt about near to burst with excitement, she simply had to get the two of them to 'bump into each other,' with as much planning as one can fit into such an expression.

When Tim left the mansion later that day he invited Penelope to the reunion, assuring her that she would be most welcome; as well as maintaining her public profile in order to keep up with her identity. Penelope secretly promised herself to extend the invitation to Gordon, despite the fact that he had probably already been invited but it was probably worth putting her word in for Gordon. Naturally due to his occupation Penny had assumed that Jeff might need a little convincing on Gordon's behalf.

As Penelope laid her head to her pillow that night she thought about what in Gordon could possibly have captivated Tim's attention. She wondered about how she could go about getting them back to together for their benefit, but also not at her own expense. She tried to imagine the reactions of Gordon's brothers to the conversation that she had just had, and found herself smiling wildly into the sheets at what she imagined; sweet kindness and compassion. Did Tim really have the idea that Penny had assumed? Or did he have a completely different reason entirely?


	2. Chapter 2

Red and Black - Chapter 2

**Hey people, it's me again; no, I'm not dead I was just at boarding school. **

**Thanks for the replies; they mean so much to me so keep sending in your thoughts! **

**I'm also assuming that you guys are freaking out about the new trailer (I'll be reading this again in 3 years and remembering these times) but if SOMEHOW you haven't seen it yet here it is: watch?v=6y2hFqgtjLk **

**It will be another week before I can post another chapter because it's the last week of term but after that it's Easter and I can post loads of new stuff, and I have a particularly exciting part planned to be uploaded on my birthday so I will leave you with your imaginations if you want to wonder about what that's going to be. The next couple of chapters will be about establishing the backstory behind Tim and Gordon before we get to the excitingly scandalous relationship stuff, but it will all be ready very soon. **

**So without further ado, Thunderbirds Are Go!**

When Penny woke the next morning all she could think of was the possibility of this young love, that and how to convince Jeff to let Gordon go to England. Sat in the library later that day, she decided to wing it; after all, she was naturally good at persuading Jeff. She raised her compact to face level and waited for her signal to reach the island.

On the island its inhabitants were leisurely relaxing in the sun, spending time together uninterrupted by International Rescue was becoming less and less common and they cherished it. Jeff wandered to his office in search of book and saw Penny's eyes flash conveniently timed on the wall.

"Go ahead Penny." He greeted in his usual way.

"Hello Jeff," she began, hoping that luck would be in her favour.

"It's good to hear from you Penny, what can I do for you?"

"Well I was wondering, when was the last time Gordon had any leave?"

Jeff furrowed his brow slightly, he was willing to admit to this was a particularly odd question.

"A few months ago, why? Did you have something in mind for Gordon?"

Gordon appeared in the doorway of the office with a towel wrapped around him, but still dripping from the pool.

"What's in mind for me? Oh hi, Penelope!"

"Hello Gordon," she hoped that Gordon being here would give her a better chance.

"I heard about an Olympic reunion in London happening next week, it's for athletes from your year and I thought you might be interested in going, and you're very welcome to stay with me."

"Sure Penelope, I'd love to go! That is if dad will give me the leave." Gordon turned his head to look at his father hopefully. Gordon and Penelope could see the thought in Jeff face, wondering if he could spare Gordon for the time.

"Of course I'll let you go, Gordon. It's been a long time since you saw anyone from the Olympics."

"Good, then I will expect you tomorrow."

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Penelope later thought about her plan, which was going far better than she had hoped already. Now, how to get Gordon and Tim to meet? Penny knew that this would probably be down to chance as she didn't want to be there to make things awkward; she would make her excuses to Tim, though it was probably for the better. All she could do now was hope and pray that her plan would work. But despite this, one question remained: should she try and found out more about what happened between Gordon and Tim or not? Perhaps she could initiate a conversation on the subject with Gordon, but that may be a giveaway to what she already knew; and she certainly wasn't going to get anything else out of Tim.

On the other side of the earth, Gordon wandered aimlessly around his bedroom. He was meant to be packing, but his heart was racing at the thought of meeting Tim again. 'Does she know? Is that why?' He thought. Gordon pressed his hand to his own lips in remembrance of what he remembered. He looked out to the vastness of the Pacific Ocean from his bedroom window and said to himself,

"I wonder what he's doing now."

**Well I hope that you enjoyed that! Please R&amp;R for invisible Gordon socks. **

**If there's anything else you'd like to see in this series or in another please feel free to message me with your ideas and thanks once again to Artemisdesari for her help with this series! **

**Later my pretties! **


	3. Chapter 3

Red and Black – Chapter 3

**I have finally been released from school for Easter! *Parties for 24601 years.* So for the next 3 weeks I can update much more, although do bear in mind that I have revision and a job to hold down, and I'm hopefully going to start some programming training too, and I'm learning more languages at the same time but this is one of my priorities. **

**Thanks for all the reviews so far! BestUsernameEver54321 and typicalRAinbow, you guys are real bros and thanks for the support! **

**I've also had some ideas for fics somewhat related to this one primarily concerning the other brothers so I might start those this holiday. **

**But anyways, on with our story! **

"So, Azure or Aegean?" Penelope questioned, holding up two ties at the level of Gordon's shirt collar; interchanging them with a concentrated look on her face.

"Penelope, they're both blue; why do we need to be pretentious?" Gordon said.

"Gordon, we're on Savile Row; you'll get nowhere without being pretentious. Now, Azure or Aegean?"

"Aegean, and only because of the sea; I suppose the sea is lucky for me." Penelope began to tie the tie around Gordon's collar to see how it looked with the final piece, she screwed her face up slightly at Gordon's odd remark; but only to disguise her questioning as her way of steering the conversation in the direction that she wanted it to go.

"Luck of the sea?" She asked,

"Yes, luck of the sea; not good luck, not Irish luck,"

"Gordon, have you ever picked up a history book? The luck of the Irish is absolutely terrible." They both laughed heartily at Penny's joke, now she knew that it was the perfect time to strike with the questions on the subjects that she so desperately wanted at least an insight on the answers to. After all, she didn't expect Gordon to simply tell her everything, that would be too easy.

"What could you possibly need luck for?" she asked as she left the room to let Gordon change, smirking at the thought of getting a good answer.

"For hope of finding someone there that I actually know, I mean, someone specific." Gordon stuttered in his mind, and pursed his lips tightly while decided if he should continue, or if he had already said too much. In the silence he could hear her waiting for more, and knew that somehow she would get more; this sort of thing was her job. Gordon's heart was racing, his body was practically buzzing from fear and excitement; excitement of getting a confession off of his chest but fear of losing a true friend.

"So who is this specific someone?" Gordon heard a small _ding _in his head, his time was up, time to take the dive.

"Penny, you would never judge me, right?" Gordon felt as if his whole world was being held up by a single pin, waiting to topple over.

"Gordon," she began with an honest and serious tone, looking around to check that the tailor was not around before continuing.

"Scott used to think that photosynthesis was a disease, and Alan once said that Justin Beiber was 'not that bad.' I am firstly, literally unable to judge you even if I wanted to; and secondly, I know that there's something on your mind, and by the sounds of it it would probably be better if you got it off." Gordon giggled slightly, his nerves still driving his course. He would have to let it go now, it was Penny, and where Penny's involved, there's no going back.

"You remember that British swimmer I up against? The one who got bronze? He's the specific someone." Gordon quietly breathed a sigh of relief, forcefully making sure that it wasn't load enough for Penny to hear; despite this, Gordon that this wouldn't be the end of the questions, but at least he felt that he could trust Penelope.

"I'm going to assume that in light of the rest of the conversation, 'specific' doesn't quite mean the same as 'friend' to you, does it?" Penelope knew that she should probably end it here, she was cautious of turning a perfectly calm conversation into an uncomfortable interrogation. She knew that none of Gordon's brothers knew and Jeff sure as hell didn't know, if she couldn't be the first source of acceptance and confidence to Gordon then she doubted that he would ever leave his shell behind to tell his family. Penny knew the feeling of hiding large secrets from friends and family, in fear for them and oneself. She didn't think she could say that she knew what Gordon was going through in his mind, but she had a good idea and certainly wasn't going to be the one to make Gordon lock himself in a cage and throw away the key for the rest of his life. Silently, she waited for her answer;

"You would be right, it's complicated though, I mean; we're not _not_ friends, but even I'm not sure if it's anything more if it's just awkward or wrong. I don't even know if I could call it love, to be honest."

The tailor returned with the altered garments, and the pair left Gieves &amp; Hawkes with far more than they had bargained for when they went in; certainly more than just a suit.

"Does it feel right to you?" Penny asked once they had reached the end of the street.

"Yes," Gordon replied, questioningly.

"Then go for it."

They both turned the corner with glorious smiles, with a genuine sense of liberty and achievement.

**Sorry it was so short, I've been out shopping with my sister today; she's getting her wedding dress so it was pretty crucial, and I got to look at the suits for other fic ideas. If we're lucky there might be another chapter either tomorrow or on Monday, if it's later then that it will probably be Wednesday as I'm flying out to the Middle East. But hey, it's a seven hour flight and I can write for as long as my battery lasts! **

**Please R&amp;R for free virtual llama plushie. **

**See you later, peasants! **


	4. Chapter 4

Red and Black – Chapter 4

**Hello readers! I am reporting to you from Abu Dhabi! Ugh I love finally being home, seriously I have had enough of England. But anyway, moving on:**

**BestUsernameEver54321: GOD DAMN I CRIED AT YOUR REVIEW THANK YOU *sends infinite virtual hugs.* Don't worry, that'll come very soon ;) **

**Elsa Jay: Thanks bro, I hadn't planned to develop them very much at all, or for them to have a whole chapter together but whump there it is. **

**OK people let's get this show on the road!**

Gordon stood outside the hotel and watched Penelope drive away in FAB1. The front of the hotel loomed over him, intimidating; but not an enemy, a challenge. From the lobby he could hear the hustle and bustle of the event, that is to say that it wasn't really a party or a convention; but also not a very formal reunion. The dress code was formal, and as he entered the room her ducked and dived between others dress exactly like him; they all chatted with one another and laughed without much personality. Girls stood around them, some fellow athletes, and some were exceptional dates. Everyone was social and merry, all holding glasses of wine or other such concoction; this was a dinner after all.

Immediately, Gordon saw many people that he recognised, but not anybody that he necessarily knew. He expected that he would be seated with the other American swimmers at some point, but for now he blindly picked a glass of something off of a waiter's tray and attempted to blend in. While he was dressed accordingly in his black Savile Row suit, he felt as if he was dressed in scarlet and orange; and felt thousands of eyes glance at him, but felt no particular stare. Gordon felt himself fall into a daze amongst the noise and confusion of all the people around him, panicking inside by himself; dying of awkwardness.

Gordon jumped slightly and was snapped back into reality when a large, strong hand clapped onto the back of his shoulder. He looked around to see James Rogers, a fellow teammate; Gordon breathed a quick sigh of relief, glad that he was no longer aimlessly wandering around the room.

"I didn't hear about you turning up, Gordon." He said with his distinctively strong Brooklyn accent. Gordon's brain stuttered slightly, he hadn't prepared himself to get as far as actually talking to someone.

"Well, it was sort of a last-minute decision really." He said, struggling to think of anything else to say. The pair of them found seats together at the edge of the room, despite it still being noisy, it would do.

"So, I heard you decided to leave the WASPs." James said, actively trying to avoid mentioning Gordon's hydrofoil crash.

"Yeah," Gordon began; kicking himself mentally while trying to come up with something better to talk about that his life.

"It's just that family business now, working for dad and all; it's pretty boring actually. Anyway, what've you been doing with yourself since we last met?" Gordon said, making a quick attempt to shift the conversation away from himself.

"Oh, I'm still training since I qualified for next year's races in Amsterdam; but apart from that I haven't had much to do. I got engaged though, to Ayaka Kashino; you know? The Japanese swimmer?" Gordon nodded and tried to look interested, still hoping the conversation would stay away from him.

"So," James began again,

"You got a girl in your life?"

_Shit,_ Gordon thought; _how the hell do I get away from him now? _

"Actually no," Gordon tried to whisk up a believable lie.

"I haven't had a lot of time for girls with work and everything. I've had to tie my trip here into seeing other friends as well, speaking of which" Gordon hoped that this whim would bail him out of having to talk to James, no longer relieved that he wasn't stuck awkwardly a crowd.

"I planned to meet up with one of the British swimmers. Can you see their group?" Gordon started craning his neck and stood up, praying that James would follow his lead, which he thankfully did. James pointed over the sea of people to other side of the room.

"Well, all the European teams are over there; so the Brits must be in there somewhere. They'll probably be talking about tea and free healthcare, so just listen..." but Gordon had already walked away.

He weaved between the moving gowns and suits, and felt their eyes lift off of him. He changed his drink with another waiter and headed back into the fray; and walked straight for the sound of tangled French, Swedish, Italian, and German and pricked his ears up to try and locate the British team. The crowd, for some reason, seemed to calm and part ways at more intervals; allowing him for a clearer view.

But then, in the corner of his eye; he saw what he had been searching for: the calm face with the strong body holding it high; crowning itself with brilliantly black hair.

It was Tim Anderson.

Gordon's heart skipped a beat, he forgot to breathe for a second and very nearly dropped his glass; and he felt his subconscious being pulled into the back of his brain, and every memory of that day returned in a single burst of light...

**WOOHOO finally! A whole chapter written entirely while airborne, this is the life. I've got like, another two hours until I land so I can hopefully churn out another chapter before then. **

**In the next episode of Gordon's life: flashback to **_**where it all started. **_**If I could put in that sneaky grinning emoji here then I would but I'll leave that to your imaginations since Microsoft is boring. **

**Fair thee well darlings! **


	5. Chapter 5

Red and Black – Chapter 5

**So I'm starting this chapter in the air, if everything goes to plan then I will finish in the air too and you'll get two chapters in one day but if I randomly change writing styles half-way through you'll know that I landed and went to bed before finishing it. **

**Does the cabin air on planes make anyone else's throat sting or is it just me? Never mind, I'm rambling,**

**So here's what you missed on Glee: **

Gordon thought that he was the last one in the changing room. There was something about the emptiness of a large space that he enjoyed; perhaps it reminded him of the ocean.

He finished pulling his team shirt over his head and started putting his damp kit back into its bag. He was suddenly startled by the slam of the door opening, Konstantinov, the Russian swimmer stormed in in a rage. He was looking high and low all around the changing rooms for something, tearing the place to pieces in the process. He violently threw towels out of their baskets and pushed soap bottles off of their shelves, his grunting getting louder and heavier as he went on. He finally stopped his rampage and turned around sharply and began striding towards Gordon at an alarming pace.

Gordon tried to step away but his back was quickly met with the cold tile wall. Gordon was beyond intimidated, Konstantinov was twice his size and a dangerously fierce opponent in the pool; he silently prayed to God or whoever would listen that he wouldn't be torn to shreds by the mountainous creature before him.

"You," he spat, in a thick Muscovite accent that only made him more threatening.

"'Vhat you do wiz' my soap?" Konstantinov was now inches from Gordon's face, and at this stage Gordon doubted that all the self-defence lessons in the world could not have prepared him for this; Gordon accepted that there was no chance he could fight his way out of this, he was strong in and out of the water, but not enough for Konstantinov.

"Nyet, nyet!" (No, no!) Gordon managed to splutter out, racking his brain for any Russian that John had taught him.

"Ya nyet iimit muulo!" (I no have soap!) Gordon could barely breathe, his accent was terrible and despite his best efforts he knew that his sentence didn't make much sense; even if words were now his only defence. Konstantinov picked Gordon up by his shirt, sliding him up the wall and bringing him to face height. Konstantinov growled with rage and Gordon squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head away, waiting for death. Gordon reckoned that at this height he could probably kick Konstantinov in the balls and make a run for it, but even then there was no guarantee that he would be able to get away fast enough without being caught, and even if he did he would probably get suspended from the Olympics altogether.

"Hey!" Gordon opened one eye on hearing the mystery voice, the light on his face meant that Konstantinov must have turned his head to look at the voice. Gordon tried to think of who it was. _British?_ Gordon thought, _he couldn't quite tell._

"You left your soap in your shower you great wanker." _Yep,_ he thought, _definitely British._ Konstantinov took one last glance at Gordon and, without warning, dropped his shirt and left him fall to the floor. Gordon was grateful to have the wall to hold him up after his shock, and that he now had a breathable amount of air around him. He looked up to see who the mystery voice belonged to, it was Anderson; his British opponent, so this guy was his saviour.

Anderson handed Konstantinov the soap without a word, but Gordon couldn't take his gaze off of Anderson's menacing eyes as they stared at Konstantinov, daringly; and he could only think of his luck that it was this person who had basically saved him from annihilation. After the seemingly long stare-down ended between the two, Konstantinov walked out of the changing rooms; his face still furrowed with anger.

Anderson ran towards Gordon, and his heart started pounding more than it had done when he was literally three centimetres away from death. Gordon hadn't noticed that he was still half-shaking and half-standing since he had been entirely concentrating on someone who was not himself. Anderson gently grasped Gordon's forearms and pulled him up to a stand. Gordon quickly noticed that his mouth was gaping open in awe, and shut it just before Anderson made eye contact.

"You alright, Tracy?" He said calmly, Gordon struggled to find an answer; struck in amazement for the man holding him up; even just by the fact that he had bothered to step in, and that he was a brilliant swimmer, and damn he thought, the hair. In his paralysed state of simultaneous confusion and enlightenment, he had forgotten entirely about giving him an answer.

"Um, yeah, I, thanks; I mean..." Gordon tripped and fell over his own words and saw no way to redeem himself. _Great,_ he thought, _now I really look like a total idiot._

"Are you sure? He deserves to be kicked out of the race tomorrow, frankly; I thought he was going to eat you or something. I can speak to the board if you like, get him suspended." Gordon chuckled slighlty, and was touched his humour and his offer.

"No, don't worry, I um, we, err..." Gordon noticed that Anderson was still holding onto him, and that he could feel his pulse; it was racing as fast as his. Was it down to adrenaline? Or shock? Or was he experiencing the same thing as Gordon? Gordon felt a panic rise in him at the prospect, he breath shortened too quickly for Gordon to keep up with himself. _Oh god, _his thoughts were bouncing off of each other and everything in his throat started to stick, _am I about to have a panic attack? Oh please God no._

"It's just, I didn't want to fight him in case he was stronger or he killed me, or I couldn't get away fast enough, or in case I got suspended, but now I'm more concerned about he'll say about you I mean..." Gordon felt something stop him in his way, stop his aimless ramblings; something soft and warm pressed against his lips. He looked down to see Anderson, Gordon almost pulled away by accident; his mind had become a flustered tornado of disbelief that this was even happening to him.

In that moment, Gordon threw away all elements of sanity and care; he pressed harder into the luscious kiss, conforming to it, living by it for those few precious seconds. He felt Anderson lean into the kiss, accepting that he was being kissed back and delicately reached up to cup Gordon's face and bring him closer. Gordon felt weightless for the first time in his life; he exhaled sharply as Anderson released himself suddenly from their heavenly embrace. Every vibrancy about the moment evaporated and vanished; Gordon looked up and only saw Anderson's shameful expression.

"I'm sorry, I ummm, need to, sorry, um, be... somewhere." He ran out of the changing rooms faster than Gordon could quite grasp, he tried to yell after him:

"Wait..." But he was not heard.

Gordon sat down on the bench beside his bag, and for the first time that day; he truly smiled.

**YOOOOOOO! You got two chapters after all! 1320 words is like, double what I had intended on writing for this bit and sorry that it's such a cliché moment but I'm dehydrated with nothing better to do.**

**And BestUsernameEver54321 you got that kiss you wanted, and don't worry, there's plenty more where that came from! **

**I promise to update soon, maybe tomorrow, or today? I don't know, time zones are weird. **

**Continuing my shoutout for Artemisdesari, she is still the true homie and is an absolute dear! **

**Please R&amp;R for free space kittens, now with extra fluff. **

**Salutations, my good citizens! **


	6. Chapter 6

Red and Black – Chapter 6

**Hey people, I was going to upload this yesterday but it turned out to be way longer than I had expected and after my computer nearly deleted it I just decided to leave it. **

**Well, as you can see we have an extra-long chapter today; I think it's the longest that I've written so far too. I don't think I'll start another chapter tonight as I have to do school work tomorrow and do some web design for my mum's company. (She doesn't know that I know nothing about web design. We'll see how that goes.) **

**BestUsernameEver54321: OMG XD This author holds no responsibility for any plates broken due to this story. I am dying of laughter! And BOOKMARKED?! *makes it rain with champagne* I HAVE MADE IT! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW FATHER!? I literally can't get over how supportive you are, thank you so much! **

**Okay it's show time!**

Suddenly, Gordon was thrust back into reality; and his conscience leaped into the front of his head as he tried to get a hold of himself and not look like a fool in front of a man that he hadn't seen for three years. He thought carefully about how he should approach Anderson, their last actual conversation had been sufficiently awkward itself and while Gordon was desperate to talk to him about it, even if it were only for tonight; he couldn't help but wonder if he should simply leave it alone. Just as he began to turn away from the crowd to reconsider his option he heard a familiar voice from behind him.

"Tracy," Gordon felt himself nearly puke, he was being thrown in at the deep end, and while he loved swimming he didn't enjoy drowning in overwhelming emotions. _Calm down, _he said to himself, _just act cool about everything and you can leave if it goes to shit. _

"Hey, how are you?" The warming smile beamed in Gordon's presence, more than in its usual charming way for the cameras.

"Anderson," he began, with as much fake confidence as he could muster.

"I'm good, I wasn't expecting to see you with all these people." _What the hell did you say that for? _Gordon wanted to punch himself in the face, this was going nowhere fast.

"Well I was hoping to find you, it's a shame we didn't get to talk more the last time we met." _Is he just being nice or is this for real? _Gordon prayed for the latter, and for the first time that evening he started to relax, not that this made him any less nervous about acting like a fool or saying something stupid again.

"I agree," he started, he considered a direction of conversation; and a voice in the back of his head said _Gordon, don't do it._

"So what have you been doing with yourself?" _Oh my god. Gordon you idiot, this is exactly what you were trying to avoid saying. _

"I'm a translator now, Japanese and Russian; what about you?" Gordon went to join him at one of the set tables, they seemed to have no particular order of person and certainly weren't set by team or nation.

"I was in the WASPs for a while, but now my dad's trying to get me to take over his company; it's quite boring actually." Gordon knew that this wasn't doing much to shift the talk,

"Yes, I heard about your hydrofoil crash; I remember it looking bloody awful." Gordon usually didn't like talking about the crash, the memories were painful and horrible; and the window of time when he was being told that he would never walk again was absolute agony, more than the physical injuries themselves. But, Gordon felt comfortable with Anderson saying it; it sounded so far off and casual.

"Well, bloody and awful certainly describes it pretty well." They both laughed, and as everyone around them took their seats for the dinner; they paid attention to nobody else except each other. They ate and talked together happily, oblivious to their surroundings; after a time they both found that they had switched to their first names, but neither noticed exactly when or even cared. They were like two sides of the same coin, finding no boundaries in their discussions and found that they were far more alike than what their medals might have suggested.

Together Tim and Gordon never fell over their words or had to cut corners, there were no awkward stops or dead ends; there was an endless circle between them.

At the end of the meal the general chatter in the large room continued, and the gazes that Tim and Gordon shared rarely left each other; Gordon wondered if this could all somehow lead their conversation to the subject of what happened on that fateful afternoon three years ago. By a stroke of luck, or so it seemed; Tim stood up,

"Care to join me for some air?" Gordon knew that this might be his last chance, in not never long there would be a press photograph and the event would be over; he would simply have to bring it up now, even if it was abrupt he couldn't avoid it.

They sat next to each other on the ledge of a bridge standing over the small stream that ran through the hotel's gardens. They were both silent for a few moments and allowed themselves to take in the fresh oxygen after spending four hours in room of recycled air, and unsurprisingly Tim was the first to break the silence.

"Look Gordon, I um, wanted to apologise about what I did at the games. Even now I'm not totally sure why I did it; but I, you see um, I just wanted to talk about it like adults." _Did this glorious bastard just read my goddamn mind? _Gordon thought, almost unable to think about where to begin in his reply,

"You don't have to apologise, and if we're going to be adults about it then I'd like to say that I enjoyed it." _Oh my god, _said the voice in Gordon's head, _why the actual fuck did you say that? You have ruined everything you douchebag, of all the responses you could have chosen you picked THAT one! This was going to be a perfectly acceptable conversation and you just crashed it into a wall. _

Tim spun his head around to look Gordon in the eye, causing Gordon's heart to basically start beating itself to death. He hoped and prayed that a magical trap door would just swallow him up right there and then, but nothing happened.

"But I do, it was wr... wait what?" Tim stood up in shock to completely face Gordon.

"You heard me," Gordon said, standing up and slowing pacing backwards down the bridge and towards a small willow tree at the end of it.

"I enjoyed it." Gordon stopped pacing when he reached the edge of the tree, clearly and proudly speaking his words as he knew that there was no way backing out of this now. Tim was still stopped in his tracks, completely taken aback by what he had just heard. He began to slowly pace forwards as he spoke.

"Wait," he began,

"Do you like me?" _Fuck, _Gordon thought, _only God can save you now, Tracy. _He took what he felt might be his final breath before running down the suicide trail sharply and without taking any consideration into his answer he said;

"Yes, the whole three I've wanted to call you or something and tell you; but it never seemed right, that's why I waited until now, when I knew that you would be here regardless of me." _And there goes my last drop of sanity. _

Tim had paced the whole as Gordon had spoken, but Gordon hadn't even felt himself walk backwards calmly, reaching the trunk of the tree as Tim became just a few inches away from him. Gordon was now beginning to feel the air leaving his lungs with no control or way to get it back, he felt himself begin to suffocate on his own foolishness.

"I mean, I um, didn't want it to be weird but now I've completely wrecked that and I didn't know what to do or say or how to really get in contact without looking like a creepy stalker and…" History began to repeat itself, once again Gordon felt himself being stopped with the heavenly kiss from Tim that he had wished for again and again; the three years that they had waited only made it more special. Gordon wanted to make it last, he internally panicked for a second; _what the hell do I do with my hands?! _

Gordon was determined to not let this kiss end so suddenly like the first one, he felt Tim's hands on his waist but dared not to open his eyes lest he ruined the moment. He cautiously put his arms over Tim's shoulders and tried to keep him close. His fingers brushed gently against his angelically soft black locks, as Gordon yielded to their kiss and let himself lean against the willow tree; taking in Tim's every passion for him.

But it was too good to last, something snapped inside of Tim; he slowly pulled away, taking his hands off of Gordon's waist. He gently lent his forehead against Gordon's, his eyes still closed; but Gordon's were now very wide open. Open enough to see the look of self-hate that Tim wore on his face, and his ears were certainly open enough to hear his forlorn sigh and for him to say;

"I'm so sorry. I need to stop doing this to you." He calmly slid out from under Gordon's arms, letting him.

"You deserve better." _Do something you asshole,_ Gordon thought, _you can't afford to let this go a second time. _

Gordon felt his eyes begin to well up slightly, he watched as Tim walked away from him; looking down at the ground and heading back into the light of the hotel. He bit his lip and got a hold of himself, he almost started running until he was no less than three feet behind Tim; he stopped,

"You're wrong." He said, Tim stopped walking and perked his head up; but before he even had the chance to turn around Gordon ran in front of him, grabbed the lapels of his jacket and kissed him with only true passion. It was rough at first, but it was pure; the world around them seemed to explode with vibrancy that neither of them had experienced before.

They both let their barriers down, they were free to explore each other's mouths; Gordon slightly pulled away for a tiny second for air, and tiny second enough to see Tim's bite his lip. Gordon went back to kiss him again, as beautifully as before; Tim let out a small moan in their moment of lust, holding the back of Gordon's neck; never letting go. Their rapid heartbeats were synchronised, they could feel the adrenaline rush through each other; and for the first time since they had first kissed Gordon could truly appreciate how Tim tasted to him. Tim was nothing short of champagne and perfection, and when it was sadly time for it to end their hands met at each other's sides; and the silence of their sweet exhales was broken only by Gordon.

"I don't want better," he said;

"I want you."

**I would just like to mention a couple of things that I particularly enjoyed writing about this chapter:**

**The kissing half of this chapter is actually based of my first ever kiss(es), the scenario wasn't totally different either provided you put me as Gordon and my ex-girlfriend as Tim. **

**For those of you who may not know, to 'run down the suicide trail' is something we say at my school (I don't know if it applies anywhere else) to refer to going into an exam having done zero preparation because it basically means that you're speeding up your own death. **

**I have a short chapter planned next, although knowing me it will probably end as anything but short; but hopefully it will get done either tomorrow or Friday. Or is tomorrow Friday? I can't remember the day the week dammit school holidays!**

**Please R&amp;R if you like what you read today and feel free to favourite and follow to be told when I upload next!**

**BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	7. Chapter 7

Red and Black – Chapter 7

**And I have once again returned on whatever day this is? Sorry this took longer to upload, I had to beat my step-dad at Call of Duty before I could write this but it was worth it. **

**BestUsernameEver54321: Sorry to hear that you're ill! Maybe the feels will make you better. It's short and I hadn't planned on writing this but it's especially for you!**

**Once upon a time, Gordon was a badass:**

"You can't, it's too dangerous."

_You really want to play this game?_ Gordon thought. It would be dangerous for both of them; simply by being together they could be putting their entire lives on the line. Tim worked in Russia a lot of the time, and Russia wasn't exactly famous for being gay-friendly; and Gordon had no idea how his father would react, he didn't imagine that it would go very well. Scott and John would probably be pretty chill about it, Virgil probably had money on it, but he felt that somewhere inside him that Alan would straight up laugh.

Still in each other's comforting embrace, there heard a deep and vile giggle coming from the doorway into the hotel. It was Konstantinov.

"Hahaha! You fackin' gay fags! Juss' like lass' time eh? 'Vat's why I get tventy times more pussy than you Tracy!" He laughed heartily at himself, he slowly started walking towards them; Tim wrapped his arms around Gordon, holding him closer to his chest and praying that this wouldn't be a repeat if last time. But Gordon looked up and started to break away.

"Well, twenty times zero is zero, Konstantinov. Maybe you should consider buying a calculator to go with that attitude." Tim started to grin and struggled not to laugh.

"Maybe you should buy a new attitude, Tracy." Konstantinov started to stand up to his full height, at least two heads taller than Gordon; Tim edged closer, ready to defend Gordon.

"I went to the attitude store the other day and asked for the asshole personality, but they said that you took the last one."

"You are askin' for 'vis!" He growled,

"You know, there are about 150000 words in the Russian language but not one of them can perfectly describe how much I want to hit you with a chair."

Tim actually had to hold his hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing. But it was soon to end as Konstantinov started to snarl at Gordon. While Gordon was too busy sizing Konstantinov up, Tim noticed his elbows begin to bend and fists clench.

Tim was quick enough to dive in front of Gordon and block Konstantinov's fist and pull into forward, giving him the space he needed to ram his elbow in his side. But Gordon wasn't defenceless; he ran behind Konstantinov and kicked his heel into the back of his knee. As the Russian began to fall Tim used an uppercut on his jaw, and he let out a high-pitched squeal of pain. But the giant was only at his knees and wouldn't stay down for long, so Tim grabbed Gordon's hand as they ran back into the event hall to see that they were just in time for the official photographs.

"Over here," Tim began, dragging Gordon towards the large crowd and donned his classic charming smile for the cameras.

"Even if he does come back in here he won't start a fuss in front of all these people."

The press photos seemed to take forever, and they always did for Gordon. It was one part of the Olympics that he hated; people from all around the world being able to see him from every angle and he had little to no control over it. This made it difficult for him to smile, but luckily for him, Tim could sense his discomfort; for the rest of the shoot and the questions they stood at the back together and relatively away from attention, holding hands the entire time and never letting go for one second.

At the end of the evening, they walking out into the street; waiting for Penelope to turn up, and waiting for when they would have to part. When Gordon saw FAB1 turn the corner, he gave Tim one quick kiss more before saying goodbye. He climbed into the back FAB1 and sat next to Penelope.

"Success?" She asked as they drove away, leaving the night behind.

"Success." He said.

**Today on **_**Gordon, the Master of Sass: **_**he and his boyfriend take out a homophobic twat. **

**My parents are asleep in the next room as I write and I'm trying so hard not to laugh at my own jokes and it's actually painful how much I relate to Tim right now. **

**Please R&amp;R for more Sassy Gordon in later chapters, seriously this was so much fun to write.**

**K well imma go now…. **


	8. Chapter 8

Red and Black – Chapter 8

**Sorry for not posting for so long guys, I had to go back and do some work with my mum and its taking FOREVERRRRR.**

**BestUsername54321: Yay, thanks! Yes, Gordon is the sass queen. Please don't hug Tim to death, I need him for later… ;)**

**In which Tim is way too smooth for his own good: **

Back on the island, Gordon was busy emptying his jacket pockets and thinking about the previous day's experience. He had barely stopped smiling for the whole day, but his face turned to confusion when he found an unexpected piece of paper in one of the pockets. There was a number on it, a British number. Gordon walked across the room, paper in hand, to his phone and only after checking that there was nobody in the hallway outside and closing the door did he dial it.

After a few rings he heard a familiar voice;

"So you found it then?" Gordon sat on the edge of his bed and smirked,

"You little shit." He heard Tim's angelic voice laugh,

"How the hell did you do that? I didn't see you do it, I didn't even feel it!" Gordon's amazement was genuine, he couldn't recall Tim putting the number his pocket at all.

"A magician never tells of his methods, Gordon. It's the first rule of magic."

"Are you trying to say that you're magical?" Gordon asked, in some very attempt at playing this game.

"No, but you are." Was his reply. _Damn son, _Gordon nearly said, _that was too sly. _

"So, there must be some reason other than that for why you clearly wanted to talk to me." Gordon felt like he might be forcing his way through a conversation, but tried not to let it faze him.

"Yeah, actually;" Tim's heart was pounding, about to explode with a question that he had been dying to ask for three years.

"Would you like to meet up again, you know, sort of like a date?" Gordon couldn't see this, but Tim was panicking very much on the other end of the line. He was wondering around the room aimlessly but fast, praying for a good answer.

"Sort of or actually?" Gordon shot back, of he would accept; but he felt the need to see more confidence in Tim.

"You're right, actually." There was a short pause between them that was almost awkward, Gordon got up from his bed and began to wonder around his; but in a much calmer fashion than Tim.

"So where did you have in mind?" Gordon asked, trying to pull Tim out of his own little hole.

"Well, I'm in Tokyo on Thursday and I remember you mentioning the whole private island thing so if you're near there," but Gordon interjected;

"That's the problem with being on an island, you're near nothing and it's the original first world problem. But I can do Thursday." Gordon stopped walking, having finally sealed the conclusion.

"Alright, let me know when and where I can pick you up." Gordon smiled as he was completely in his own world, little did he know that despite having checked the hallway earlier; someone outside could hear his half of the conversation.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Alan crouched outside Gordon's door, and he heard talking. Gordon was calling someone? _Tokyo? Thursday? Why? _He thought. Alan was not willing to miss the chance of finding out some of Gordon's secrets.

"I'll see you then, darling." He heard from inside the room. _Holy crap, has Gordon managed to get himself a girlfriend? How?_

Little did Alan know that he was in fact very wrong and tip-toed away from the door and broke into a run in case Gordon heard anything. While he ran, he considered indulging Scott with this new information; but likely decided to save his incorrect facts until slightly later than the present.

**So now Alan know something that he shouldn't, and has made a horribly wrong assumption; maybe someone should buy him a trampoline seeing as how he loves to jump to conclusions. **

**Sorry this was so short, but my bed calls me and so does accidentally watching Markipler until 5am so; **

**I'm Dreamfighter920, signing off!**


	9. Chapter 9

Red and Black – Chapter 9

**Okay, this is where everything gets hella cute. These gardens are a place that I've actually been, and I would like to say that they are both beautiful and confusing as hell. Seriously I got lost like, 3 times in the space of an hour. **

**First date time!**

"Come on Tim, where are we going?" He said as he walked hand in hand with Tim, following him through an unfamiliar part of Tokyo; an ancient-looking wall on the left and a small school's baseball field on the right. Gordon was sure that they weren't here to watch a bunch of ten year-olds play baseball, so whatever Tim had in mind had to be behind the wall. He found that his guess was right when they came to an archway in the wall, and were given two small paper bags by woman stood at the entrance in traditional Japanese dress. Tim bowed to the woman as Gordon looked inside his bag to find what looked like tiny cheese croutons.

"Did we just get given tiny cheese croutons?" He asked. Tim laughed and said,

"Not quite, but definitely don't eat them; I don't fancy A&amp;E as a first date location, do you?"

They continued to walk hand in hand until they reached the edge of a huge lake; they were surrounded by beautiful rare trees, blossoms, and flowers. Much to Gordon's surprise, a koi fish jumped up at the side of the lake right in front of him, followed by dozens of others. Tim reached into his own bag and began throwing the croutons at the fish. _Oh my god, _Gordon thought, _I'm so stupid; of course it's fish food! _

They continued walking around the pond, throwing the food at the koi; they both kept laughing at the way the koi tried to eat the food. They basically just opened up the entire front of their body to reveal a massive gaping hole, and from the side it looked even more hilarious.

"Hey look, it's you." Gordon pointed out a particular koi to Tim as they kept laughing.

"Says you, Fish Boy!" Tim came back, unsurprisingly with the somewhat unimaginative nickname that John used to call him by.

In the park, time passed; the pair walked around together over bridges and under bent trees, getting lost in the bizarre gardens more than once and despite Tim's Japanese fluency, the maps still made very little sense. They mostly talked about Tim, Gordon discovered that his parents had been dead for some years and his sister had been killed while serving in the Navy; leaving him no other family and very few friends due to the travelling that his work required. It was a lonely life that they both lived, always in isolation; way more travel they could sometimes bare, and fewer opportunities to see each other than they would like.

They finally reached the centre of the park, where much to their relief; there were benches. Tim walked over to a small wooden hut, and returned with two balls of rice and two cups of green tea. They ate and drank almost silently, admiring the view over the lake together; but soon they realised the amount of time that they had spent together when the sun began to fall, by this point Gordon knew that despite the fact that it was too late to hope for daytime flight back to island, it was time to leave.

On their way out of the park they discussed when they could meet again, Tim would be in Russia all of next week; but it was too dangerous for them to be there together. They decided to wait until the week after, when they could be guaranteed a few days together in London. Gordon stepped onto the first step of Tracy One, still not quite at Tim's height, but tall enough to realise and appreciate the height difference. Gordon kissed Tim for the first and final time that day, savouring its sweet explosion taste and passion; knowing that it would be two weeks before he would be able to experience such magic again. Gordon still wasn't sure how he would survive those two weeks away.

But as he prepped for take-off he watched as his lover walked away to the safety of the terminal, and away from him. On the flight home felt a horrible pain, over the worry of what would happen if Tim found out the truth; about International Rescue, what he did nearly every day under anonymous cover, what made him so dangerous to be attached to. Would he leave? Or would there be a day when their lives forced them apart? He tried not to think about it and smiled as he reverted his thoughts back to the delights that waited for him two weeks away.

**Sorry it's a short one again, but I hope that instilled some feels and some foreshadowing. *turns on ominous raincloud filter* Will shit go down? **

**Please R&amp;R with whether you want more date chapters or more general story time, you will also receive a virtual koi fish; seriously they're hilarious to look at and really cute. **

**Late-o's my little potatoes! **


	10. Chapter 10

Red and Black – Chapter 10

**In which Scott is a smother hen and the shade of Putin's house is disgusting, seriously I've been there…**

To his family, Gordon had changed in recent days; he was happier and healthier, and even smiled way more than usual. Of course, none of them knew the real reason why. Scott however, wanted to know; something wasn't right. It wasn't that it displeased him to see Gordon happy, it was that it seemed so strange for him to change so much in the space of a single week. He needed a way to get something out of Gordon, a shred of evidence that would lead him to the source of Gordon's sudden content.

Gordon wasn't concerned at this point, he waited eagerly for the two weeks to pass; he and Tim texted each other endlessly and Gordon soon discovered that Tim was a selfie king. He always managed to have perfect light, no matter where he was; and always managed to get pictures at the most ridiculous angles of the weirdest things. One morning Gordon woke up to a selfie of Tim outside Putin's house inside the Kremlin with the caption 'look at this shade of yellow.' He texted back saying 'Hey Putin, the 80's called; they want their shade of vomit back.' But despite this they were conscious of each other's location and were cautious to only call each other when they absolutely couldn't be heard by anyone. This usually resulted in Gordon going to the other end of the island at random times due to their punishing time differences. This also resulted in Scott trying to find a way to follow him without being seen, but keeping himself covered within hearing distance was a challenge; and only managed to hear of few words of the conversations every so often.

"We should egg it!" He heard, _but who the hell is he talking to?_

"That's an actual thing? I need to see this!" Scott was no closer to working anything else, he risked his position by edging forward, trying to get closer; but he heard a twig snap beneath him. _Shit, shit, shit. He definitely heard that. Oh god, he's gunna see me and I've got no excuse to get out of this one. _And he was right, Gordon darted around to look at the direction of the noise; and not only did he heard the twig, but he almost certainly felt someone else's presence.

"Someone's here, I have to go babe." _Babe? Holy crap has he got a girl? Who is she?_

He looked through the long grass of the jungle to see Gordon walking around the clearing, Scott dared not move; lest Gordon heard him. He closed his eyes for a moment and prayed that he wouldn't be found, only to then open them and see Gordon's shoes directly in front of him.

"What the hell, Scott?" He stood up with a shameful look on his face and looked at Gordon straight in the eye and gave up all hope.

"I literally do not have a good explanation for this one." _And now I'll just walk off the nearest cliff, bye._

"You followed me to listen in on who I was talking to, right?"

"Yep."

"And you're gunna be a smother hen until you find out more about it, right?" Gordon started walking back down the path to the house and waved for Scott to follow.

"Looks like it's story time, Scooter."

**Sorry it's so short, I've been really unproductive for the last few days and I just needed to do something. I promise there will be more to this, and Scott might have a similar bomb to drop; but what could his secret possibly be?**

**Also would you guys mind terribly if I did a songfic style chapter at some point? I read a lot of them in the fandom but I've never actually written one, or should I just save it for a different fic entirely? Are there even rules on how you're supposed to use them?**

**Help**


	11. Chapter 11

Red and Black – Chapter 11

**And here's where the bombs drops.**

The two brothers sat on the roof of Gordon's bedroom with two beers, knowing that they wouldn't be disturbed as they watched the sun set over the Pacific.

"So, you gunna tell me about this girl?" Gordon felt just about ready to throw himself off the roof. There were too many ifs and buts floating around in his head. What if Scott hated him? What if he told everyone else? The possibilities of personal destruction were endless.

"Actually that's more of the subject I need to talk to you about." But Scott still wasn't getting the hint. Gordon wondered if he could just bluff his way out, but knew now that he would just have to spoon-feed Scott information until he got there himself. Inside, Gordon was kicking himself; he could have lied and kept it all a secret, and never have had to put himself through any of this. His situation didn't matter now, he just had to hope for a positive outcome; or was he putting too much faith into his brother?

"Well, why not start with her name?" This was going quicker than Gordon had expected, his breath nearly got stuck in his throat; he felt his insides twist into a sickly knot and the sides of his mouth were being pulled down by panic, his face was red and burning like the fires of hell. Gordon felt faint, his head was spinning and his brain pounded against his skull, his feet became a dead weight with no chance of running away from his problems.

"Timothy Anderson." He said plainly, hoping that Scott wouldn't sense his fear, he dared not look into his eyes and instead stared away at the sun; Gordon wished that it would simply engulf him in its flames and have him leave this, but no.

"Isn't he that British swimmer you were against at the Olympics?" _How am I not dead yet? _Gordon thought, Scott wasn't even fazed by his answer; not even a blink or a second glance.

"Yeah?" He replied in a questioning tone, confusion had taken over his fear; with a mixture of relief and amazement painting his face.

"What?" Scott asked,

"Were you worried that I would be angry?" _Wait, what? So he isn't?_

"So, you're okay with me not being straight?" Gordon paced his words as his pitch continued to climb.

"Gordon," Scott said firmly, he turned to completely face him; and putting his hands on his shoulders continued;

"Even I am not straight!" _WOAHWOAHWOAH WAIT A MINUTE HOLD THE FUCK UP THERE WHAT?! _Gordon's entire face began to screw up with bewilderment, _what the hell just happened?_

"Hold up Scott, WHAT?!"

"I'm pansexual, Gordon." They both stared back at the sun and took a sip from their beers in sync. But Scott still knew that Gordon's expression hadn't changed.

"Remember when I dated Natasha?" Gordon nodded slowly, still not sure where of it was going.

"She's transgender. You only met her after she finished hormone therapy."

"And I thought that this was just my coming-out party." Gordon murmured lightly, giving them both giggles; keeping it down in case anyone heard.

"Does Dad know?" He asked, realising that this would be the next step.

"No, he can be quite 'old-fashioned', shall we say? I have no idea how he would react, I'd rather lay low and not have this go to shit, for both of us." Gordon's face flared back up to how it was previously, panicked and startled; the what-ifs and buts had caught up with him again. What if it did go horribly wrong?

"What if it does, Scott? What if it does? What if he makes us leave? What if everyone else hates us for it?" Gordon wanted to stop thinking about it, but it only made the water in his eyes rise.

"Then we will still have each other. Don't worry, I won't let anything bad happen. He will still care about you, I promise." Scott leaned over and wrapped his arms around his brother, saying nothing; but holding on tight and never letting go as they watched the sun finally slip over the horizon. Taking time to plunge them into the darkness that Gordon felt was contained in the single tear that he let role down his face.

"Scott." He whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared."

"Me too, Gordon. Me too."

**Phew, that was the most emotion I have ever personally felt in writing. If you have never experienced it, coming out is literally that scary. **

**Anyway, surprise from Scott! That's a headcanon I've had for a long time, and it's good for Gordon to have someone who will always be able to stand by him, right? Well, when I say that…**

**And I'm gunna go before people start throwing things at me okay bye **

***Runs away very fast***


	12. Chapter 12

Red and Black – Chapter 12

**Okay, sorry I've been away; I've just flown back home and I have a load of interviews this week as well as my birthday, (16 finally) and I know I said before that I had a special chapter to upload for that but I now feel that we're not at an acceptable place in the story for it to happen so it will have to wait. I also went to see Les Misérables in London today WHICH BLEW MIND and I also cried a lot because of Enjoltaire.**

**THE REBOOT WAS SO DAMN GOOD I MEAN I COULD WRITE ABOUT HOW MUCH I LOVED IT FOR LIKE 5 PAGES BUT I WON'T AND IF YOU ARE YET TO SEE IT YOU HAVEN'T LIVED!**

**Thanks for all the new follows and reviews;**

**BestUsernameEver54321: You liked that? Scott may not be the only one. And yeah, it's gunna be intense so save yourself a seat on the feels train. **

**Nightingale-Wolf: Welcome aboard the non-heterosexual feels train, if you look to your left; you will see Scott, if you look to your right you will see Gordon. Later on this journey there will be extra gay. **

**Kellyfhaycock: Thanks for joining the show, and my Twitter; I'm glad you like both!**

**Once again, a lot of the stuff in this chapter is true; so enjoy, or don't because feels.**

"Can you imagine someone trying to explain this in a serious meeting as an idea?" Gordon said, staring at the monument with Tim in the busy London square.

"I would pay so much to have been a fly on that wall." Tim responded.

"I mean, what was the inspiration behind this? Like if you think about most art you can see the story behind like the person, or the beauty of a landscape; but this I don't get?"

"I want to use the strange obsession argument but even then it's just too weird."

They continued to stand in the centre of Trafalgar Square with their bubble teas, admiring the giant blue cockerel that had been recently placed on the fourth pillar; and kept discussing it's reasons for being there. They finally concluded that it probably had a strange hidden message about masculinity and left, having finished the teas.

Tim considered it a patriotic duty to take Gordon to all the stereotypical London sights, as well as the secret local places that were a preference. The first two days of their little holiday together were mainly spent on filling up each other's phone storage with ridiculous selfies and photos of them doing random things together. Gordon had at least fifty of them at the top of the London Eye. Each night they parted to their own rooms, and Gordon lay on his bed and sent Scott a couple of the selfies each day and took pride and joy in describing the events of each day with great detail; knowing that he would not dare share any of what Gordon confided in him.

By the end of the third day they had seen most of the sites, they got into a taxi and Tim said;

"Close your eyes, I have a surprise." Gordon obeyed, they had been all over London so what could this surprise possibly be? He heard Tim say, although not to him;

"Queen's T please, mate." But Gordon had no way of interpreting this. _Surely that's a euphemism for something? It's 7pm at night, we can't be going for tea now? _

And he was right, when they finally stopped; Tim helped him out of the taxi, eyes still closed and asked him to look up and open his eyes. He saw a huge a sign above them: Les Misérables.

"This is my favourite musical! Are you serious?" The lights on the signs flashed messages out: _World's longest running musical, including the award-winning numbers; One Day More, On My Own, Do You Hear the People Sing? _

"Of course I'm serious, who doesn't love Les Mis?" As they walked to the box office Gordon beamed like a smile child at Christmas while taking in every aspect of the theatre. Growing up he'd had very little chance to go to the theatre, and the only time he had seen Les Misérables was when Virgil had been cast as Enjolras, the rebel leader in red. This had sort of stunted the experience, because even though he enjoyed knowing all the songs from helping Virgil practice; he had been brought to the edge of tears on the night. Not because the story was sad, but because the sight of his brother hanging from the barricade with blood dripping down his chest and face while holding the red flag, dead, was almost too much for him to handle. After the performance he had run to hug Virgil, not for his performance; but because it had made him realise how much losing his brother scared him.

"Your name is?" The man in the box office asked.

"I'm Anderson," Tim said, waiting for the tickets. Gordon lent close to his ear and sang in the deepest voice he could manage;

"And I'm Javert!" Tim looked like he had been electrocuted, he and Gordon bent over laughing at the amazingly-timed lyric.

"Is the rest of the day just going to be Les Mis quotes for you then?" He asked,

"We've gotta survive the soul-destruction first. And if you cry, I definitely won't judge." _Well thank fuck for that. _Gordon thought as the lights dimmed and the curtains lifted and brought a new life into the tiny theatre.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

They were both completely engrossed in the musical, every detail was perfect and more; they dared not even take a second to look at one another lest they miss a moment of magic or song; that is until a certain number. The lyrics had meaning to them both, but Tim took the time to consider them.

'_I am lost,'_

'_I am found, a heart full of love…' _He looked to his side, to Gordon; and grasped his hand tightly; giving a faint smile as they barely made eye contact before turning their attention back to Cosette and Marius, not that their affection withered in any way.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

He had cried. And he felt ashamed. The deaths at the barricade had touched his soul again and taught him love, but this time when Enjolras fell to the guns he did not see his brother as he had expected to; he saw the man that he held at his side, holding the flag of revolution as he did his hand.

"Serious question," Tim began;

"Yes?"

"Would you cry for me if I died?"

"Yes." He permitted himself to say.

"But why?"

"Because I love you."

**MWUHAHAHAHAAHAA *turns on ominous stormcloud foreshadowing filter***

**Please don't hate me or worry if this didn't make any sense to you, I just feel that Les Mis and other musicals would be a sort of guilty pleasure of Gordon's seeing as how people always seem to think that only Virgil would enjoy them. Come on, Scott probably sang in Little Shop of Horrors when he was in middle school and it would have been hella cute.**

**This long date/ weekend/ holiday thing will be continued ASAP, I promise; cause now I actually know where I'm going with this story. **

**Well it looks like Gordon's fucked…**

**Anyway, we must drink and let the day go by so that I may write another chapter cause it's 3am.**


	13. Chapter 13

Red and Black – Chapter 13

**In which the fluff starts to become more than fluff…**

"Because I love you."

_Gordon no, _his brain went into overdrive; _why the fuck did you say that? I mean, yeah you meant it of course you love him he's basically perfect but why in the shit did you say it OUT LOUD!? Are you fucking high? Oh god he's gunna hate me and I'm gunna die I'm so screwed to hell._

Tim didn't really know what to do; his heart was jumping between the top of his throat and the pit of his stomach. His expression was that of a startled moose, with no way to react; it wasn't so much that this confession was so soon, more that it was so unexpected for the time. Instead of having himself stall any longer, he let his conscience drive.

"I love you too."

In the middle of the crowded street, Gordon froze; and his breathing stopped. Finally, he threw away all regards for what he felt might be wrong, what he felt he might be judged or hated for; restraints vanished. He was overwhelmed with the burning desire to kiss Tim, in the middle of the street, which he did so gladly. He no longer cared, he smoothly slid his hands into the back pockets of his jeans; gently biting his lip, hungry for more trying not to get carried away. Tim was stunned, but never once tried to push him away for he was not embarrassed or ashamed. Tim caressed his cheek with one hand and with the other ran his hand through Gordon's hair, tangling his fingers in the locks. Gordon let Tim's tongue enter his mouth, to explore him freely; Tim cautiously ran along the edge of his mouth, and it took every ounce of Gordon's self-discipline not to let out a moan right there and then in the heart of London.

**TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB**

With their hands intertwined, they strolled back to Tim's house; chatting about their plans for the next day.

"So you've never actually seen the great British countryside?" Tim started,

"Only a bit when I've stayed with a friend a couple of times." The friend he was referring to was of course, Penelope.

"Really, what county? Each one is different after all."

"Berkshire, it's Creighton-Ward mansion, I mean." Gordon had no idea if he was actually talking about the county, British geography was far more different from his own.

"You're friends with Lady Penelope? No way! How do you know her?" _Wow, _Gordon thought; _she knew who I was talking about, I had no idea she actually knew him in person. _

"She's a family friend I guess, she works with my dad sometimes and she knows us all pretty well. What about you?" He explained, trying to give as little detail on the true circumstance as possible.

"Her father and my father went to school together. We've worked together on some stuff too but we've essentially known her for ages. Actually, that gives me an idea;" they had reached the front of Tim's house. It was a tall, thin, white Georgian townhouse; not too far from Belgravia, certainly it ran in the family, and while in modern times it did not look to be much of a luxury it made a perfect home.

"Tomorrow, we drive to Somerset; take five minutes to see the crappy little place where I went to school, see the Camelot sites and run off and visit Penny. How about that, babe?" He said as they walked up the cold stone steps together.

"Sounds like a plan, darling." They fell back into the same passionate kiss as before, they stumbled through the front door; making-out and walking to the staircase simultaneously. They reached the foot of the stairs, Tim strongly grasped Gordon's waist; bringing his lover closer, but Gordon stopped for a second and smirked before running up the staircase sounding a cheeky laugh. Tim rapidly followed suite, and Gordon had barely waited for him in the hallway upstairs. Tim gently pushed Gordon against the wall, he carefully held his chin and smiled naughtily looking into his eyes. Their breathing heightened together, their pupils dilated; Gordon slid one hand up Tim's back and lightly clutched his neck, the other on his waist. Tim bit Gordon's lip carefully, but powerfully; taking one hand away he began to tug at Gordon's shirt. But Gordon leaned back slightly, and took his hand away from Tim's waist and held it against his wrist.

"No," he said calmly,

"I'm not ready, not yet." Gordon felt horribly ashamed, he knew that he shouldn't feel guilty for not wanting something; but he did. It felt awful to have let it go on, and not only for him; Tim felt just as bad, he'd tried to run before they could walk. He couldn't help but think that he had pressured Gordon too much already.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, hanging his head against Tim's shoulder.

"Really, I just…" He tried to choke back bitter tears, ones that Gordon feared would fall in the wake of his disgrace. But he felt a comforting palm against his face,

"It's okay." Tim murmured, he pulled Gordon into a tight embrace; hoping it would bring Gordon's erratic breathing back to normal. Placing a light kiss on Gordon's forehead he looked down to say quietly;

"Do you want to stay in your room or just cuddle?" Gordon looked up smiled again,

"I want to stay with you."

**TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB**

Later, when they had both changed into their pyjamas they silently lay side by side under the covers. Tim lay behind Gordon, his arms around his side with their hands still tightly grasped. As they drifted off together Gordon felt a single drop of water roll down his face; a single tear of joy. And with that, Gordon knew that he was truly safe and happy.

**This is something way more people need to learn; if someone says no, they fucking mean no. **

**Hopefully I will update tomorrow but with the amount of work I have who knows, so if the worst comes to the worst in that department I might not even be able to update until May because my stupid boarding school blocks this website. (Rude, I know.)**

**Don't worry though, I'm sure they get **_**there**_** eventually when they're BOTH ready. **

**Don't forget to R&amp;R for more on this story, favourite and follow this if you enjoy it. If you're like me and you're going back to school next week, yeah it's gunna be hell BUT WE WILL LIVE!**

**Later potaters… **


	14. Chapter 14

Red and Black – Chapter 14

**BestUsernameEver54321: we will soon have rid of some of that fluff. ;-)**

**I am changing some of the place names and stuff here so that you can't stalk me, but this is genuinely the area where I go to school and all the school events and jokes to follow did actually happen; and a friend of mine may be making a guest appearance here! Although Tim's school is not my school, it's our rival but the set-up is pretty much the same.**

**In which Somerset is actually kind of crap…**

"Well, here it is. Borton; where student's dreams come to die." Said Tim as they drove down the worryingly narrow high street; he pointed out some of the old, sunken stone houses that lined the street. They stopped and got out of the car and crossed the street to stand in front of house, there was a blue plaque on the door. _Prince House? _Gordon asked, _what is this place?_

"My old boarding house." He began,

"Four working showers between thirty of us, never enough hot water; open drains, dead mice in the walls and stupid curfew times. Those were the days, and the other two schools aren't much better." Tim's face grimaced at the memories as he scanned the ancient building up and down.

"Other two schools?" Gordon asked, this school seemed to already take up half the town; how were there more?

"Yeah, there's a girl's school at the top of the hill and a state school on the middle of the hill; they're both just as shit as ours. Well, the state school is probably worse off in more ways." But Gordon still didn't quite understand, he was still trying to understand the British differences to public, private, and state schools.

"How could that possibly be worse?" He asked.

"Well, one year at one of the socials at the girl's school; which is like a massive disco by the way, a bunch of the state kids went and sprayed a swastika on their English class-block." Gordon's face was horrified, it was the 21st century; that wasn't the kind of crap that people did.

"Why the fuck would anyone do that? What happened?" They began walking down the street again together, avoiding each other's hands and waists at Tim's warning; it turned out that it still wasn't totally safe for them to show affection in conservative England.

"The guys were caught and forced to scrub it off by hand, the mark is still there apparently; a friend of a friend says they grew a load of bushes and stuff to cover it up." They strolled into a white rustic-style building that was surprisingly busy for a place in the countryside, they sat at a table and Gordon craned around to look at the odd shape of the interior. The long windows looked weirdly familiar, and there was an overhanging circle floor above them.

"Was this a church once?" He asked, this place was clearly very familiar to Tim; who was not even the least bit curious about the building.

"Yeah, it used to be a private chapel; and now it's a place that makes excellent bread."

**TBTBTBTBTBTBTB**

"Boys!" Penelope greeted them gleefully at the entrance; she was overly jovial to see that her plan had clearly worked. Gordon and Tim trusted her, they knew that here they were safe to be themselves and free to actually show their affection. They sat together on the sofa, barely leaving each other alone; and always sharing each other's comfort.

"So, does Jeff know yet?" She asked Gordon as she poured the tea.

"Not yet, and I don't plan on telling him any time soon. Scott knows though, he overheard my phone call and he's completely fine about it." This was exactly what Penny had expected, she would have known by now if he had told Jeff.

"You'll have to tell him sooner or later, or would you rather he found out on his own?" Gordon shuddered slightly at the thought and tightly gripped a hand that he didn't even know that he was holding.

"I suppose you're right, that would be worse. But what do I even say to him? 'Hey dad, guess what? I have a boyfriend?' Yeah somehow I don't think that would work so well." Penelope passed the teacups, and found Gordon's lack of faith and thought somewhat distasteful.

"That might work." She said, in a matter-of-fact way; Penelope knew that especially for Gordon this would not be an ideal resolution, but there were very few options.

"WHAT?!" they gasped in unison, nearly spilling their teas as they jolted from the shock.

"Just sit him down, and simply explain it to him, Gordon. I don't believe he's as unreasonable as you think he is, and I seriously doubt he would do something as drastic as kick you out. You're his son, he loves you no matter what; and he should continue to do so."

**TBTBTBTBTBTB**

They arrived back at Tim's house very much later that night, and there was very little hesitation to get changed and go straight to bed. Just as they settled down in the same beautiful way as the night before, Tim nuzzled small kisses into the back of Gordon's neck; his arms wrapped around the smaller man's waist as they started to fall asleep.

"Do you really have to leave tomorrow night?" Tim whined quietly.

"Yeah, Tracy duty calls, baby. I wish it didn't." Tim was almost already asleep, but Gordon forced himself to stay awake for a few more minutes. He knew that it was time to start considering something; if the circumstance arose, would he be willing to leave International Rescue for Tim?

**Hopefully Gordon will soon get the courage to come out to his dad, which will be no easy job; I promise! **

**If I haven't fallen asleep by the time that this is uploaded I will try and write another quick chapter but I can't guarantee anything. **

**The fluff will progress into more **_**serious **_**stuff soon, don't worry.**


	15. Chapter 15

Red and Black – Chapter 15

**So here's that little extra bit I said I would do;**

**In which I swear Jeff is basically a living cockblock…**

Mere days later and Tim and Gordon were already planning their next date. Gordon lay on his bed with his phone, replying back and forth enthusiastically fast. Tim would be speaking at a conference in Paris about the importance of children learning a second language during their early years, and Gordon was too pleased to come and support him. And it was very quickly decided that they would see each other that day; after all, Paris was _arguably _the romance capital of the world. But of course, Gordon would have to get permission to go and seeing how much he had been off the island recently it looked like a shady chance.

**TBTBTBTBTBTB**

"Gordon," he heard his name voiced loudly in the corridor he walked down, it was coming from the living room.

"Can I speak with you a moment?" It was his father, _oh crap; _he thought, _please God tell me that he doesn't know._

He sat in a chair opposite his father's desk, and waited for it to swallow him up; which right now seemed like a far better alternative in comparison to having his father find out.

"I overheard you talking to Scott yesterday," _oh fuck, please no._

"I understand a friend of yours is giving a talk in Paris next week, I assume you want to go and see them." _So he hasn't caught on?_

"Yeah, it's an old WASP friend and I haven't seen him since my crash and he's very keen to catch up." Jeff sat down after pacing for a few seconds behind the desk, he sighed lightly;

"You've had a lot of leave recently, and I know that there haven't been too many rescues but I feel that it would be unfair on your brothers; seeing that they've been on standby duty in your place during that time. So I'm willing to let you go and see your friend for the afternoon provided that come back first thing in the morning and put in a full month of standby duty afterwards, and you can take Scott with you just to keep an eye on you. I know what you're like in the mornings."

Gordon walked back to his room, phone in hand. He had found it pointless to argue for more time, but a whole month on duty? That was a little strong. He swiped his phone open and sent Tim a message: _We have one night in Paris. _

**Now that I've done this I'm really not sure if I'll be able to write more before going back to school because I'll probably have to spend the whole of tomorrow doing work as I have left everything to the last minute because of who I am as a person. **

**If I don't see you for another month, enjoy it; unless you're at school in which case we can suffer together. And if I do somehow manage to post to you after Monday just assume that I got enough money to pay someone to override the school's website blocker and post more chapters for me. **

**Anyway I'm about to fall asleep with my face on the keyboard so BYE!**


	16. Chapter 16

Red and Black – Chapter 16

'**Help, please send help, International Rescue are you receiving me? I'm trapped at boarding school and I can't get out!' – Basically my life right now.**

**In which Scott deserves Bro of the Year award…**

Gordon lay on his bed with his phone; this was becoming a far more dominant position for him, and mostly due to Tim. Once again in the small window that their time zones allowed, Tim was still using it to do the typically British thing of apologising way more than was necessary for himself. Gordon decided that they really needed to talk.

_G: Maybe at this stage we should consider boundaries?_

_T: Sure, like what? I promise I'm not planning on going any further than you want me to._

_G: The thing is, I want to go further; I just don't know if I'm actually ready…_

_T: So no going further yet?_

_G: Just give me time and I'll get there._

Gordon roughly put the phone down on the mattress by his side and let out a heavy sigh, he wasn't mad or upset; just confused about what he should really be doing. Tim was of course one of those options, but Gordon couldn't decide what he really wanted. Then Scott came to the door, he walked in and carefully closed the door; making sure that they wouldn't be heard. Scott sat on the edge of the bed, and Gordon only looked over, not bothering to sit up.

"Boy problems?" He asked plainly with little humour, clearly Scott knew what was up; he was Scott after all, and it was no use hiding what he already knew.

"Kinda," Gordon began; he started to haul himself into sitting,

"You wanna talk about it?" Gordon sighed a little again, wondering whether to take an awkward plunge.

"Basically, when I stayed with him in London last weekend we… well, nearly had sex; but then I said no…" Scott sprung up on hearing this, his ears perked like those of guard dog hearing danger.

"I swear to God if he…"

"No Scott," he interjected,

"Nothing remotely like that happened, he stopped; it was fine."

"Why do I sense a great and horrible 'but' here?" _Damn Scott, stop reading my mind._

"Because I feel kind of guilty, I let it go on for too long; and now he's apologising and I feel bad. Like, I wasn't sure if I was ready then; but…" Scott knew exactly what was up,

"Do you feel ready now?" Gordon now realised that he had been making things harder for himself, he just needed Scott to pave a clear path in his mind.

"Yeah, I think so…"

"Are you sure?" Just like Scott to make sure.

"Yes."

"Do you want to do this?"

"Yes."

"There you go then, it's all up to you. Only do what you want to do."

**TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB**

Driving through the centre of Paris was a pain, everything went slowly in the middle of the day; and all the tourists stopping or slowing down at every available opportunity wasn't helping. Gordon fidgeted slightly in the passenger seat of his and Scott's rented Audi, he twiddled his thumbs slightly; partially from excitement and partially from nerves. Scott had kept reminding him not to do anything that he didn't want to do, and he kept reminding himself that it wouldn't be wrong to keep to saying 'no,' but he was determined.

Gordon had always been a forward-thinker, he liked to look out into the future at the consequences of everything that happens; the idea of doing one small thing to change the course of history fascinated him and he and Virgil had had conversations lasting for hours talking about this. For example, they had once spent a whole day asking if Franz Ferdinand's driver hadn't taken a wrong turn, would two world wars have even started?

Gordon wondered if he and Tim could stand the test of time, not that he doubted them; it was just a truthful question. He found great joy in imagining the future; would they get married, would they have children, would he leave International Rescue for a normal life? Gordon let his gaze wander off into the distance, looking nor focusing at anything in particular; and allowed himself to dream. He hoped that one day they would have children; being only two years older than Alan he hadn't had the sort of experience with young children that say, Scott had, for example. He could already imagine Tim as being the sort of person who would be perfect with small children, even doing the silly voices along to bedtime stories; perhaps with his brother's children. Gordon knew that at least Virgil would probably want kids, and Grandma would definitely be begging him and his brothers for a Tracy girl pretty soon; it was his family that made Gordon's ideal so beautiful, until he imagined his father.

"_Shit_" he whispered, and lightly slammed his head onto the dashboard; thinking about his dreams that, perhaps, could not be.

"What's up?" Scott asked, still keeping his eyes on the road.

"What am I gunna do?" Gordon said, being as vague as he was almost deliberately.

"Dad?" Scott said; it was beyond Gordon how he always knew.

"I just… All I can think about is 'what if,' I just don't know what to think; or how I'd ever tell him. I don't even if I could."

"Hey, it's not like you've murdered someone; and he's gunna find out at some point, besides, you always come back to island happier than when you left; I think Virgil might even be onto you." Gordon let out a long sigh, still without looking up.

"At least he knows how to keep something to himself. If any of us would tell dad my money would be on Alan, and I know he doesn't understand sometimes but he's not stupid; I say you have nothing to worry about." Gordon let a small smile creep out of the corner of his mouth, but still said nothing; all he could do now was contemplate.

A few minutes later they pulled up outside the hotel and went to drop their bags off, Scott had asked for a double room so that their father wouldn't be suspicious if he saw the receipt. It was a few more miles before they reached the conference hall, and Gordon was already smiling again by the time they got to the front. Gordon climbed out of the passenger seat and felt Scott slide something into his the back pocket of his jeans; checking, he felt two foil squares and looked down to see his brother grinning cheekily.

"Just in case." He said, before driving away.

Gordon almost laughed out loud to himself in the middle of the street, _Scott, you little shit. _

**Scott is a fantastic brother, everyone needs a Scott in their lives; anyone know a shop where I can buy a Scott? **

**More to come this weekend as I am out of school for my last weekend before exams, so I hope to bring you as much content as possible before I have to leave for the land without internet. And I would like to insert a suggestive moon emoji [here] if word could do that because what's about to come is something magical.**

**Please R&amp;R as usual, it makes the writer's day so much better! Lion plushies for everyone!**


	17. Chapter 17

Red and Black – Chapter 17

**I said there would be more to come didn't I? **

**In which Tim is just so unbelievably cute like I actually squealed when writing this…**

Gordon was bombarded with the massive presence of an ensemble of all sorts of people, from all sorts of places. It was less of a conference, but more of an exhibition. Huge and brightly displayed trade stalls advertised translation and tutoring services, as well as new linguistic apps and technology; tiny computers that could interpret whole tables of people at a time.

Amongst this, Gordon was quick to notice the assault the place made on his ears; the noise was deafening. He soon noticed that this was down to the swarming groups of people who wavered past him, a high portion of them were unbelievably young people. Bilingual toddlers with their professor parents to polyglot students and obsessed teenagers, shouting and yelling at each other in tangle upon tangle of languages; and he was pretty sure he could someone screaming in Elfish. _How the fuck am I supposed to find him in here? _Gordon asked himself.

For a while, Gordon stumbled around the hall craning his neck above the crowd without really looking where he was going; this was a time that being shorter than average really sucked. He thought it best to begin in the corner of the room and sweep his way across, Gordon turned to try and reach the nearest corner of the room; but conveniently a pathway free of people presented itself to him, for him to see Tim sitting in a circle on a large rug talking to a group of Portuguese high school students. Gordon stopped where he was to watch them, unnoticed; while it was hard to hear exactly what was going on, he got a pretty good idea when Tim flipped up a small whiteboard that read: 'I want to contact my embassy.' He was teaching emergency English. Gordon almost jumped when he heard one girl in the circle yell considerably loudly:

"Eu quero contactar com a minha embaixada!" And then Gordon once again became lost, but mesmerised by Tim's smile as he praised the girl; he was right, Tim was amazing with kids. He wandered to the near edge of the circle to see Tim look up at him and put his whiteboard down. Gordon towered over them, Tim looked round at his boisterous class, saying;

"Isto é Gordon, meu namorado." All the children looked round at him, there some waves and some thickly accented hellos directed at him. Gordon muttered a nervous 'olá' and knelt down at the back of the group. He heard Tim speak a few words, incomprehensible to him and the class upped and left. They stood up together and came together, they exchanged a quick kiss; they knew it was safe. Holding each other's hands they began to stroll across the hall floor.

"How did you even find me in all this?" Tim asked,

"Stroke of luck if I'm honest, I can't get over how manic this all is; how does anyone know where anything is?" They continued to duck and dive between people, never letting go for fear of losing one another.

"It'll all calm down once the games and speeches start." He said, sort reluctantly.

"Games? Do they the linguistic Hunger Games or something?" They laughed a little, but were almost too quiet to hear.

"Weirdly it is like that. Like how fast can you write out the Japanese alphabet charts against other people while still making it legible? Seriously it's hard as fuck." It was only now, as the population of the convention swarmed like angry bees towards the atrium that Gordon noticed the competitive sense. A few students were breaking down, one was walking backwards holding a whiteboard while her friend painfully scribbled out an Arabic text from memory; and a couple of opposing Swedish boys were trying to out-sing each other in German. He knew that Tim was only making a speech, but it still felt like there was some sort of rival waiting for them. They continued to rush towards the atrium and two very large Korean men rammed their shoulders against Tim, causing him to fall backwards slightly and into Gordon. _Why does he attract big scary weirdos as well as me? _

"Nadevvo' peghos!" One of them yelled in their direction as they lumbered away smirking.

"Hab sosli' quch!" Tim screamed back, both men froze on the spot and spun on their heels; Tim gripped onto Gordon's hand for dear life,

"Run." He said, and dragged Gordon along with him as they shot through the crowd like a speeding bullet and keeping their heads low, they jumped into their seats and picked up the programs underneath and tried to blend in. The two Koreans were nowhere to be seen.

"What was that even about?" Gordon asked, his heart still racing from the surprise escape.

"I made a Your Mum joke in Klingon." Gordon rolled his eyes and giggled a little at his boyfriend's merciless sass which clearly failed to diminish, even with a language barrier.

Firstly in the arena where 'The Games' that Tim had mentioned previously, and they were just as brutal as he had described them; people burst into tears every so often, some the most ridiculous victory dances and some had the most ridiculous judges; marking them down for a single outplaced flick of wrist in writing characters. To Gordon, it was vicious and awfully barbaric, almost unfair; but Tim was captured by the art in the competition, he connected better than anyone else, he had been in their place, he knew what it meant write a certain way if it meant winning or losing.

Tim's speech was at the end of day, and was to Gordon's disadvantage, to be delivered entirely in French. He made a mental note to ask John if he would teach him some new languages, after all, Gordon's speciality was Spanish rather than anything else and had no problem understanding it here but even with its similarities French was a whole new level for him.

But in almost no time at all, it was Tim's turn to rise to the microphone. Luckily, someone was translating Tim's speech into English subtitles on the screen behind him as he spoke.

"Des métiers pour les hommes et des métiers pour les femmes n'existent pas, seuls des emplois existent. Aussi, je trouve que l'idée qu'il y a des métiers pour les hommes et des métiers pour les femmes démodée et bête." Gordon found himself concentrating slightly more on Tim than on the subtitles but still proceeded to read them.

'You are not too old to learn, none of you. Not just a language, but anything, even down to love.' Tim made eye contact with Gordon on his final words, he truly meant it; and the hall erupted into applause, and Gordon even managed start a standing ovation, and had to use every piece of his self-restraint to not run up the aisle and kiss Tim right there and then. Tim was practically glowing with exaltation and as the crowd started to dissipate, he ran to Gordon himself; who sort of managed to swing him around slightly as they crashed into each other for a kiss with Gordon's arms wrapped around his waist and Tim's arms dangling casually over his shoulders.

Hand in hand, they weaved their way back through the hellish exhibition hall and dribbled out into the street outside, only to be hit with a much-needed gust of fresh air. They pair walked back the hotel, Gordon knowing that Tim would be there managed to plan everything out carefully with Scott; who had ordered a double room on a different floor and arranged for Gordon's bag to be put in Tim's room.

As they continued to stroll, their firstly joined hands began slowly dance around each other and by the time they had arrived at the hotel they had very nearly reached each other's asses. They couldn't help but almost sprint for the elevator, desperate to be alone together; as soon as the doors had closed and Tim had pressed a button for a floor that Gordon had not cared to remember, they both hoped for the love of God that someone would call for the lift to open as they tangled their fingers through each other's hair, marvelling at the perfection of the other as Tim leant lightly against the wall in the midst of their timeless, breathless kiss.

Together stumbled out at their floor, still joined together and waltzed along the long corridor until they reached the door of Tim's room...

**We have reached the moment that you have been waiting for people! And if you don't get where this is going you're probably not old enough to be reading this story anyway and you need to stop. But if you're down the inevitable that is to follow please stay on this ride. **

**Hopefully I will be able to find time tomorrow before I go back to school to write and post the next chapter, if not it will be up the end of the month (unfortunately.) **

**BestUsernameEver54321: Basically imagine a prison without locks on the cell doors but just gates outside and school work instead of manual labour, that's what boarding school is. **

**BYEEEEEE!**


	18. Chapter 18

Red and Black – Chapter 18

**Okay, so I didn't get to publish this as quickly as I would have liked; but hey, suspension! **

**I'm back from school for half term, exams are a bitch; I'm also hoping to start another fanfiction soon. But less about me, more about our favourite couple! **

**In which, well, you know how it ends. **

Outside the door, they stopped to look at each other. Time slowed, and all was calm.

"I love you." Gordon whispered, barely audible to anyone else expect to the one, whom he considered nothing less than a prince, stood before him.

"I love you too." They silently let each other tangle their hands together, their foreheads touching, they were smiling.

"Shall we, babe?" Tim gestured towards the door with a move of his eyes before continuing to kiss Gordon as they tumbled through the door, Gordon holding onto his shirt collar almost for dear life. Tim began to glide the kisses down his neck,

"Wait," Gordon began, Tim automatically pulled away; almost expecting a rejection.

"I have little surprise." He said, leading the way around the corner of the room; a smug grin crawling across his face. In the middle of the bedroom stood an ice bucket, Tim reached and picked up the contents, reading it aloud.

" Vouvray le Haut Lieu Molleuex, 1924. 1924 ? You do know how to spoil someone." He began to unscrew the golden wire surrounding the cork. Gordon held out two small champagne flutes, the cork flew off with an almighty bang and they let the bubbling liquid flow into their glasses.

"What? You deserve it." Said Gordon as they chimed their flutes to take a sip.

"Besides, I'm proud of you." The kiss they then shared was exquisite, the explosive taste of citrus and vitality dominated them only to make everything better than it already was. They giggled between letting their tongues sprint through each other's mouths and stumbling around, trying not to let the near-priceless liquid spill onto the white carpet below.

"Have I mentioned how much I love you?" Tim asked when they finished their flutes.

"Literally like, ten minutes ago." Gordon replied as they set down the glasses. Tim proceeded to wrap his hands around Gordon's waist, slowly,

"So too long ago then?" He murmured, trailing tiny kisses along Gordon's mouth, sliding his hands down as Gordon held onto the taller man's shoulders. Gordon let out a slight moan as Tim tucked his hands into the back pockets of his jeans, his favourite feeling. He felt Tim hesitate and briefly crease his face up in confusion; Tim crinkled something in his pocket before pulling the something out to see. It was the condoms that Scott had put there earlier.

"That was my brother." Said Gordon, failing to hide his smile.

"More like your wingman." Came the remark.

"He's a pilot, he literally _is_ a wingman!" The foil squares were tossed onto the pillow as they fell backwards onto the bedsheets, laughing contently. When the laughter died they were with nothing but to gaze into each other's eyes. Tim cupped and stroked Gordon's face with his hand, staying silent for a while.

"Do you really have to leave tomorrow?" Tim whined, almost like a child and pouted his face as such.

"Unfortunately I must fly to the land of far, far away." Gordon said, wishing their relationship could be as easy as fairy tales made out.

"Then let's make everything count." Gordon felt a sincere kiss placed upon his forehead before feeling the pecks lead down his neck. His hairs were standing on end and his veins flowed with pure delight, the thoughts that ran through his mind were delicious and they slowly began to burst as Tim nibbled sharply on the skin at the side of his neck.

"No, not where anyone can see it." Gordon was still overwhelmed with concern for himself if his father found out, and a hickey was not a question he wanted to answer; as for swimming, he could wear a rash vest without too many questions being asked. Tim looked to Gordon's shirt buttons and stood up; Gordon proceeded to follow him and took the hand that was offered to him.

"We'll have to make a few changes then." With little warning, Gordon was soon against the wall next to the nightstand, the longest kiss he could ever remember having melted into the minutes that passed. Tim practically tore his shirt apart in taking it off horridly, Gordon could look down to see the gorgeously toned swimmer's body that he remembered well from all those years ago, and it had barely changed at all.

"I see you kept up waxing ritual." _Ah yes, _they both thought, _the worst part of the Olympics: having your chest waxed for the sake of the cameras. _Gordon was one of those people who had always managed to somehow maintain very little chest hair, but was always made to wax anyway.

"I just think it looks better on me." He said. Tim sealed their lips once again to silence their conversation. Gordon began working on the bottom buttons of his shirt as soon as Tim reached for the top ones; the shirt was soon discarded on the floor besides them, forgotten about. But there was more that Gordon had since forgotten about, what he had not made obvious. Tim stared at his chest for a moment, more in wonder than horror; Gordon looked down to see what he was missing. _Oh, _he thought, _that. _Bright red scars wrapped themselves around Gordon's entire body; they were painted across his skin in sharp jagged lines that ran deep with the painful memories of that day at the race, the crash. He sank deeper into himself, ashamed of the monster he had forgotten he appeared as. He folded his arms across his chest to try and cover himself, but it was nothing in comparison to the eyes that flooded him.

"Don't even think of pitying me," he said, choking back a tear. He felt strong arms pull him into a tightly reassuring hug, covering what he considered ugly.

"I don't," Tim began,

"I think you're perfect." That was what mattered to Gordon, that Tim could still love him.

Gordon dragged his attention from the marks on his skin's surface and focussed more on the god-like figure in front of him. A living and chiselled sculpture; Apollo, but with hair the appearance of coal rather than the gold of the sun, and to Gordon, this was better. He trailed a small path with his tongue up his boyfriend's body, making Tim's head fall back in delight; he ended at his broad collarbone, ready to strike. He began softly sucking and nibbling at the skin, determined to leave his mark. He began to sink gently back into the wall, Tim moaned lightly as he pulled him closer.

After seconds, possibly minutes, a tiny purple mark appeared where Gordon finally let go. Tim immediately took over, pressing Gordon against the wall still, he made his aim slightly lower but closer to the neck; and Gordon almost yelped when he began his work. Gordon tangled his fingers through the jet black locks below him, keeping Tim closer to him; who leant back to admire his good work, as well as his canvas. No sooner as he was finished did Tim wait to unfasten his belt and step out of his trousers, which he had decided were in the way.

Gordon took his hand and lead him towards the bed, he twirled himself around and fell backwards onto the covers again, having it so that Tim fell directly above him, as he held himself up they were less than a few inches apart, they did not feel unclean, they felt worthy.

Gordon failed to break eye contact as he attempted to undo the top of his jeans, Tim knelt further down to assist him, pulling the denim off in one swift movement. They froze for a moment together in their boxers, _this is it_, and this was truly it.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Tim asked, snapping them back into reality.

"Is this what you want, baby?" Gordon smiled sweetly, pressuring nothing on himself.

"Of course," he began; knowing better than to forget to play by the rules.

"And for the record, I totally consent." Tim smirked, pleased with what was so basic, yet what was seen as a formality.

"Me too." That was when they threw away every other care in the world. Tim reached down and pulled off his own boxers for Gordon to see what was left, what there was when everything else was stripped away; someone he loved.

Gordon nervously wriggled up into the centre of the king-sized bed; he knelt up a little, and pulled down his own boxers, tossing them off the side of the bed to be remembered later. More lines danced across his skin, but he ignored them. He was already half-hard, kneeling up completely he said

"Well, this is me." Tim crawled up onto the bed and over to him, he gently grabbed his chin made him look into his eyes before kissing him again,

"This is us." Gordon let Tim's hands slide down his thighs soothingly and back up to his waist. Gordon held his neck gently and pulled him down onto the covers with him, their cocks brushed together lightly; jerking them both internally with the sensation. Tim reached to the pillow besides them and grabbed the two foil squares before tearing them both open and rolled the plastic onto Gordon's length, who took the other one and did the same in return.

While they still lay, Tim began trailing a line of tiny kisses down to Gordon's stomach, letting the red-head melt back into the sheets. When he reached the bottom he softly stroked Gordon's five inches, making him twitch slightly in anticipation. Tim continued, watching Gordon gradually get harder; he looked up to see Gordon's expression, a cross between worried and excited,

"First time? You seem pretty nervous." he asked, slowing his pace a little.

"No," Gordon began,

"I've been nervous before." Tim stopped what he was doing as they both burst into laughter, much to Gordon's disappointment.

"But seriously," Tim began again once their chuckling had ceased.

"Second." Tim almost couldn't believe his ears; this was the second time this angel was getting laid, and Gordon was there to see his surprised expression, not that any of that made Tim go any slower. Inside the condom, Gordon could feel himself dripping with pre-come, and hoped for a little mercy. His heart rate rose as his blinks seemed to get longer, and it felt good. It only got better as Tim lent down and swirled his tongue slowly around the head of his fully-erect cock, the warmth of Tim's mouth enveloped around his length and the once-calm speed of his hand sped up around the base.

Gordon grabbed Tim's black locks and gripped tightly to him for dear life, never holding back, and never letting go. Down below, Tim was now fully hard, but he wasn't concerned about himself for the moment, he still had a masterpiece to work on. Gordon began moan sweetly, getting gradually louder and louder until he realised; _this is it._

"I'm gunna…" he tried to warn him between his panting, tightening his grip on Tim's enough to let him look up for less than a precious second.

"Let it go, darling." Gordon let his load shoot up into the top of the condom, letting the explosions go off in his mind as he near-screamed out in pleasure, momentarily concerned of someone hearing them. He felt a comforting pair of hands on his own and the warmth from around his shaft release itself.

"You ok babe?" Tim asked, before flopping down onto the duvet besides him and kissed his forehead.

"You're amazing, you know that?"

"I do try." They continued to kiss passionately, biting at each other's lips and letting each other's tongues travel back and forth as they rolled around, holding each other close. Only, in seemingly forgetting the boundaries of the universe in the moment, they forgot the boundaries of their bed. Gordon gave out a little yelp of surprise as he rolled off the edge and onto the plush carpet, thankfully to Tim, he began to laugh as he rolled over to see if he was alright. Tim smiled and whispered,

"Five second rule!" before reaching over to pull Gordon back onto the bed, they lay next to each other and continued to laugh.

"What now?" Tim asked, uncertain of what answer Gordon may sound, the butterflies in his stomach continued to fly.

"I want you," came Gordon's brief reply; Tim opened his mouth to speak, but Gordon bridged the gap.

"Inside me." Tim wasn't sure what he expected, but his half-hard length began to rise again at the exquisite images that raced through his head. But he quickly saw a drawback,

"We're gunna need something for this," but Gordon knew what he meant.

"There's something in the front pocket of my bag that might come in handy." He said, and Tim walked over to the small bag the corner of the room and surely enough he pulled out a bottle of clear liquid.

"Airport pharmacies in this country are great, aren't they babe?" Tim nodded and chuckled, Gordon had really outdone himself this time. Gordon lay back onto the sheets again, spreading his legs slightly, showing off what he wanted. Tim knelt on the edge of the bed next to the nightstand and poured out a little of the clear contents of the bottle onto his palm to let his hands warm up the liquid. Setting the bottle on the nightstand, he crawled over to kneel in front of Gordon, careful not to spill any of the lube.

"You're still sure?" He asked Gordon again for reassurance,

"Of course, babe." Gordon smiled, he was putting complete faith into Tim, and he was mindful of it.

"I don't want to hurt you." Tim couldn't bear the thought of hurting Gordon, especially in seeing how much of his trust he had invested in him.

"If you want it, I want it." They kept reaffirming their consent, each imagining that they were pressuring the other, but they were mutual, they were safe.

Tim rolled and coated his fingers in the lube; he slowly circled Gordon's entrance, and gently pushed in one finger, letting the muscle yield. Gordon breathed deeply and suddenly and calmly gripped onto the bedsheets beside him, he would need to.

"Please," he breathed,

"Keep going." Tim grinned and slowly began to pump the one finger as his boyfriend's breathing quickened, and added a second when he was certain that he was stretching enough. Gordon was whining powerfully by the time he had the three fingers inside him, though Tim was careful not to touch his prostate; that would have to wait.

Gordon was nearly begging as Tim rapidly pumped four well-lubed fingers in and out of his delicate hole, and gasped at the release and loss when Tim finally stopped and pulled out. Gordon's cock was rock-solid and straight up against his stomach and he would almost have said that it _hurt_, he knew that he was ready; and without the need for any prompt or ask he turned over cautiously, his little ass facing Tim, who didn't need any more encouragement.

Tim gently took hold of his waist and guided his erect length towards Gordon's entrance as the pre-come began to collect in the tip of the condom and rubbed the thick lube all over his shaft. He pressed the head of his cock to his hole and slowly pushed inside, giving Gordon time to adjust to his size as his breath hitched. Gordon bit down on his lower lip, grasping hopelessly at the sheets.

"You're gorgeous, you know?" He heard Tim say under his breath.

Once he was all the way inside him, he waited a while before moving; until he was sure that the swimmer was comfortable. Calmly, he began to thrust his length, gradually building up the speed and enjoying the tight warmth surrounding his cock. They both started to moan loudly, Gordon practically yelling,

"_Faster…"_ once Tim began to graze his prostate, pleading for him to thrust deeper; and Tim was happy to oblige. He mercilessly pounded against Gordon's prostate, the red-head's hot panting stimulating him more to come. Gordon could feel his second orgasm of the night inching closer with every hit of his spot, and it wasn't long before he could Tim gasping behind him,

"Gunna…" as if in sync, they came together as one; screaming their orgasm out way louder than they would have thought possible, they would both seeing stars, in awe of incredible night they had been granted together. Tim took his time in pulling out of Gordon, giving him the chance to adjust to the emptiness.

Exhausted, they pulled back the covers and collapsed back onto the mattress again; peacefully tangled in each other's heavenly company, with nothing to bother or worry them, Tim nuzzled against Gordon and kissed the back of his neck, pulling him closer. They didn't need to say anything, Gordon reached over to turn off the lights, and they let themselves drift off into a wonderful, deep sleep.

**So, that was my first ever attempt at writing smut! Don't forget to R&amp;R if you enjoyed this and follow this for more updates in the future and you can follow me to see when I write new stories. Spoiler alert: I'm working on the first chapter of a new one right now and I think you guys are gunna love it! (At least I hope so) **

**Hope everyone with exams is surviving! It's the last stretch now people, we can do this! **

**Hopefully I will be back within the next couple of days with a new chapter, so I will see you guys then…**

**BYE!**


	19. Chapter 19

Red and Black – Chapter 19

**EXAMS ARE OVER THANK FUCK FINALLY! I now have the whole summer to write for you guys but I might disappear somewhere in the middle cause I'm moving house again and the first weekend of July cause that's speech (graduation) day but apart from that I should be good. **

**I'm really pleased about all the support I've been receiving on this fic recently, I got my seal of approval from thunderbirdgordon (RP) on Tumblr which is great! **

**I've also started a new fic called **_**In My Life**_** which you can find on my page and it's one of those new recruit fics. **

**Anyway, moving on – in which Gordon can't walk and needs Scott to save him. **

There was a buzzing sound coming from besides him that came with a bright light. Gordon opened his eyes and squinted at the disturbance. Grunting, he reached over to the night stand to grab it and turn it off. When his vision adjusted he looked at the phone and saw Scott's name with three messages below it. Gordon pushed himself off the covers and sat upright in the king-sized bed and unlocked his phone to look at the messages.

_**Scott: **__Dude wake up we're late as hell _(9:03)

_**Scott: **__Squid-face wake the fuck up you lazy shit_ (9:14)

_**Scott: **__You need to be ready to leave in 10 or I'm draining the pool _(9:20)

Gordon looked at the clock on the top of his phone: 9:27

"Fuck!" Gordon said, quite loudly. He thrust the covers off and leapt out of bed. Tim groaned at his absence in the bed, he stretched a little and finally opened his eyes to see a naked Gordon running around the room hurriedly trying to find the clothes they had discarded all over the floor the previous night, at least he was trying to run. Gordon was dragging his feet behind himself as he went, before managing to trip himself and fell face first onto the covers and looked up to see Tim laughing at him.

"Good morning to you too, handsome." He said when he finally finished giggling at his boyfriend's attempt of walking.

"I can't fucking walk!" Gordon protested, but still smiling. _Shit,_ he thought, _how the fuck am I gunna explain this one to dad? _

"Looks like I did it right!" Came the reply. Gordon buried his face in the sheets to hide his own embarrassment, only to hear the rustling of the fabric getting nearer to him. He lifted his face only to see Tim right in front of him, he smiled as Tim pecked a kiss on his forehead.

"Hang on," he said, and rolled over to the edge of the bed and grabbed his trousers off the floor before pulling them on. He darted to the other side of the bed and threw Gordon's boxers and trousers at him for him to catch. Gordon wriggled into them pretty quickly and tried to stand up again, exquisite pain shooting through him and soon found himself sat down on the bed again.

"So why the rush? You gotta leave this early?" Gordon grinned weakly and held up his phone,

"Scott's gunna be here in two minutes and I'm screwed, thanks to you might I add?" They laughed softly and Tim walked over with his shirt and shoes to kiss him again.

"Just doing my job." Tim said with a suave smirk on his face.

"It should not be legal for you to be this cute and pleased with yourself." Gordon said, still trying to pull himself up as Tim zipped his bag shut and put it by the door of their room.

"How about we change that?" Tim asked, before pulling Gordon's arm around his neck and reaching under him before lifting him off the covers, carrying him bridal style to the door. Gordon tried to protest, but he was enjoying the moment too much to stop laughing. _Oh my god, _Gordon thought to himself savouring what little time there was left before he's have to leave, _please never let this end. _

Tim put the red-head down on his feet next to the door and held his waist close to him, tightly; unsure if Gordon still needed support. Gordon ignored the pain and stepped up onto his tiptoes to kiss him again, leaning his arms on his shoulders to keep himself up. But it couldn't end, soon there was a knock at the door, they both knew who it was. Tim let Gordon's waist as he stepped down, and Gordon opened the door.

"Hey bro, we need to leave now, dad wants us for something." Tim reached his palm out to greet Scott,

"Hi, I'm Tim." He said, shaking Scott's hand.

"Hi, it's good to meet you." Scott, answered hurriedly, keen to get going as Gordon wheeled his tiny bag past him. Gordon dashed back inside the room again, cupped Tim's face to gently pull him down for a last kiss, breaking away quickly and sadly running out the door again.

"I love you!" He shouted as he and Scott ran down the hall, hoping that they wouldn't miss their take off slot.

"I love you too!" They heard Tim shout as they reached the elevator, climbing inside and closing the door.

"Ow!" Gordon quietly let out a small wince out pain and smiled lightly as he ran his hand down his back to soothe the source.

"That good?" Scott asked, letting himself sound impressed.

"You would not believe how amazing that was." Came Gordon's reply, dragging his suitcase out of the lift. They talked together as they walked out of the hotel and put their bags into the rented car.

"By the way Scott, thanks for the rubbers." He said as they strapped themselves in.

"No problem, I just want my little brother to be safe." Scott drove them through Paris for some time before finally speaking again.

"Also," Scott began,

"You forgot to mention that he is in fact, really hot." Gordon almost chocked on his own breath, this was certainly not something he had expected to here from his brother.

"I try and make good decisions, don't I?" He smirked, managing to throw something back at him as he attempted to process what just happened.

"You try little brother, you try."

**Meh sorry that was kinda shite. **

**I will update pretty soon, I've got some parties and stuff to go to and two jobs to work but I will do my best. **

**I'm currently in the middle of planning another fic, so watch this space if you dare. **

**LATER PEASANTS**


	20. Chapter 20

**Red and Black – Chapter 20 **

**Sorry I've been out for so long, but if you've been on my profile recently you'll seen that I've taken up daily prompt writing on top of this, hence my extended absence. Writing more of this story was actually on one of the prompt cards so, here I am!**

**In which Gordon inevitably misses his bae…**

The month of active duty went slowly, day in and day out Gordon was flying around the world to pull people out of piles of rubble and push them out of the way of burning beams. It wasn't that it was unfulfilling; he just detested staying away from someone that he should be close to. As the month marker approached Gordon and Tim texted each other more avidly, hungry to see each other again.

However, it wouldn't be that soon if Virgil had anything to say about it. A broken leg thanks to a rescue in Peru meant that Gordon was forced to stay on duty in his place for another six weeks, and by the time the end had rolled around he had probably apologised profusely to Tim every day for not being with him.

They had been going out for a little over six months by the time the day came that Gordon could arrange his leave. One night Gordon came home after rescuing a doomed airliner over the Atlantic, as soon as he managed to wring a little of the sea out of his hair he flopped down on his bed and tried to call Tim. The beeps sounded with seemingly endless pauses in between them, finally Gordon heard scratching over the other end of the line.

"Hello?" he asked, wondering what was going on. But there was no reply, just more scratching and the sounds of the phone being scraped around with no words.

"Tim?" he asked sheepishly, hoping that Tim had picked up without realising it. He waited anxiously for a reply but only heard what he though was a punch, and a deep yelp as it hit skin. Someone was fighting, and Tim was at least nearby. A distant voice, barely audible, sounded away from the phone.

"Schta hoches?" The voice was angry, but also displayed a hint of fear, and it was not one that Gordon recognised.

"On zjeli da nam pomogne." It was a quieter voice, a woman's voice. Gordon didn't know what was being said, but he assumed that it wasn't good.

"Britanske tajne sluzjbe zjeli da vam pomogne da ih zadrzji van, znam da su deo otpora, i znam schta da radim." Gordon inhaled suddenly and turned up the volume on his phone, the accent didn't match the other two and he prayed that it was Tim, but he couldn't be sure. Some rough footsteps scraped against a presumably concrete floor, and voices got louder as they edged their way towards the phone.

"And how do I know 'zat I can truss' you?" The first man said. Gordon waited for an English reply to confirm his presumptions.

"You don't, you'll just have to." Gordon had to put his hand over his mouth to stop himself from audibly gasping, it was him. Gordon knew that whatever it was, it wasn't good, but he didn't even know how to ask or what to say.

"Kada mozjemo posheti?" The woman asked, they were getting closer to the phone, and Gordon didn't know if they'd be able to see that he could hear them.

"Uskoro." He heard Tim say. Gordon ended the call and sat up against the board of his bed, panting slightly.

It looked like that maybe, just possibly, Tim wasn't entirely who he said he was.

And he had no idea what to do.

**Sorry the Serbian is romajicised. But can Gordon still trust Tim? Will he find out who those people are? And is Tim really the good guy? **

**FIND OUT IN NEXT WEEK'S EPISODE OF HAPPY WHEELS**

"_**Schta hoches?" – What do you want?**_

"_**On zjeli da nam pomogne." – He wants to help us.**_

"_**Britanske tajne sluzjbe zjeli da vam pomogne da ih zadrzji van, znam da su deo otpora, i znam schta da radim." – The British Secret Service wants to help you get them out, I know that you're part of the resistance, and I know what to do. **_

"_**Kada mozjemo posheti?" – When can we start?**_

"_**Uskoro." – Soon.**_


End file.
